The Winter Queen
by fikikitty
Summary: What would happen right after the 74th annual Hunger Games? Find out what happens to Kat, Leon, Dunkin, and Latara!


1

The Winter Queen

What would have happened right after the 74th Hunger Games?

Based on The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins and staff.

2012

Fikikitty

4/9/2012

Contents

(Based off of _The Hunger Games_.)(_This is what would happen if just book one happened. Not the others._)

***Spoiler Alert* If you have not read **_**The Hunger Games,**_** I advise you stop! You will not understand it nor enjoy it. **

~Chapter 1

I let myself take in all that the forest has to offer. The sweet scent of honeysuckle, the taste of humidity, the rustle of leaves, and the feel of the sap on my fingers. All is good. The woods are my home. My escape. My one place to be happy. My life isn't miserable. It's hard to get by, sure. But it's certainly not miserable.

I walk through the woods, calm as can be. My feet are bare, because I believe that shoes make too many noises when I'm hunting. I can move much faster and easier without shoes. I know my boots are waiting for me outside the fence, warm and cozy and dry. A raindrop falls on my head to remind me that it's supposed to storm. _Great,_ I think to myself. _Just what I needed._ I wander back to the meadow, my daggers still in my belt. I slide myself under the fence and put my boots on. A few more raindrops fall on my head.

Life in District 12 has changed since Katniss Everdeen won the Hunger Games. They still go on, but District 12 is growing and thriving. People are still not allowed to hunt past the fence, though. I make my way back to our small little cave in the woods. By 'our' I mean Dunkin, Latara, and I's den. Dunkin is an aging black and white cat. He is really the love of my life. We have an odd way of communicating, but it works. Latara is my half-wolf dog. She hunts with me on occasion, and she keeps us company. Our cavern has three different 'rooms.' One is the main room, where we have the fire pit, chairs, and a very small, beaten TV set. I hardly ever use it. One of the other rooms is my room. Latara and Dunkin and I share it. It's small, with a simple bed and a nightstand with my few possessions in it. The third is our bathroom, which really isn't all that fancy.

As I get home, I'm greeted by a rusty meow. Dunkin, his green eyes gleaming, runs up to me, rubbing against my legs. I smile and pet his head, narrowing my eyes and blinking to say hello. He does the same and we go inside. Latara, as always, is lying on a rug, not quite sleeping. She lifts her head and looks at me, a form of greeting. I pull out a large flask of water, filling some of it in Dunkin's water bowl, some in Latara's, and drinking some. Dunkin laps up some of the water and looks at me expectantly. Latara saunters over and merely looks at her water. She ignores it and sits down, wanting a pet on the head. I do her bidding and shake my head at Dunkin. I hardly speak around here. Dunkin is more talkative than I am.

I worry about the Hunger Games coming up. I worry that my name will be pulled. I've had to put my name in fifty times this year. Dunkin senses my worry and looks at me with those big, green eyes. He rubs his head against my arm, and I scratch under his chin. "No mouse today, Dunkers." I tell him. He looks at me dejectedly, but continues to rub my arm. _The name pulling is tomorrow. What if I get drawn? Who will take care of Dunkin and Latara?_ I think. My fingers wander to my white lock. Even as a baby, I've had one white lock of hair in the front. I have plain, green eyes, dull brown hair, and an eye-catching white lock. I've tried to get rid of it in every way possible. Burning, cutting, dying, and pulling are just a few. It just turns up the next day. Sometimes, I swear it glows. It's a little creepy, too.

I decide to give myself a shower and stand in the rain, wiping the dirt from my arms and legs. Dunkin tries to get to me, but decides getting wet is not worth it. I take a precious bar of soap and rub it on my arms and head. I let the rain soak me, and I stand there until a streak of lightning makes me rush inside.

The reason I'm so afraid of lightning? Well, that comes from a few years ago. I was out hunting the day after a storm, and I found a perfectly good deer. Except there was one problem. It had been electrocuted. It was stiff, blackened, burnt, and its eyes were still open. Filled with fright and horrors. I ran home soon after that. I have been afraid of lightning ever since. I'm not deathly afraid, but it is certainly not on the top of my list to get stricken by lightning. I wonder about that deer at times. How it felt, if it had a family, if it was smart enough to avoid the storm. Questions that will never be answered. I'm used to things like that.

I walk back inside, and Dunkin restrains himself from rubbing up against me. He does not like getting wet. Latara nudges a towel to me, and I take it, patting her on the head. My stomach is empty, but I'm clean and I have my family with me. I'll be fine for tonight.

I lay out my clothes for the next morning, picking out my best blue dress. I show it to Latara, who could look more pleased. Dunkin is busy licking his tail, so I set it down and get ready for bed. I try to satisfy my hunger with a few mint leaves. It does not help much, but I don't have much of a choice. Dunkin and Latara climb into bed with me. Dunkin takes his usual spot. He curls up, his head nudged between my head and my shoulder, and his tail wrapping around my arm. Latara warms my feet and legs without crushing them. I smile and blow out the lamp. All is good.

~Chapter 2

The day of the reaping is colder than usual. I can still wear my blue dress, but I have to wear a sweater over it. Dunkin is sitting on the counter, nervous, as he rubs his head under my arm. I stroke and tickle under his chin-his favorite place to be petted. As I gaze into his green eyes, I'm lost in space. He has the most brilliant eyes, and I often get lost in them.

Latara comes up to me, pushing her soft white head into my lap. I stroke her fur as I eat a small bit of bread. I'm not ready for the reaping day. It's wrong. Immorally wrong. I pack up my things and head out under the fence-the reaping's not until two-to meet up with Leon-my best friend. He flashes a grin when he sees Dunkin, Latara, and me coming. Leon has darker brown hair that constantly gets into his blue-silver eyes. I often find myself staring into his eyes, too. They have the same magic as Dunkin's.

"Hey there, Glace," he says. That's always been his nickname for me. Ever since we met. It was mid-winter, and there was ice on the ground, but I went hunting anyway. I had been slipping an awful lot, when I came across Leon, who was also hunting. He had had his sword up to me, and I my knives, when I suddenly slipped. He nearly shot me then and there, but instead, he helped me up. _Glace_ means Ice in French, and he's always been fascinated with France, so now he calls me Glace.

"Hey Lion. Ready for the reaping today?" I ask casually. After he had told me his name, I had thought he said 'lion' instead of 'Leon'. Now I call him Lion.

"Not really, but when will I be?" he wonders, taking his bow and arrows out. Dunkin bounces up to him-finally catching up. "Dunks!" he exclaims, petting him and stroking him affectionately.

"Where's Aspen?" I ask him, wondering about our other friend. Aspen is a year younger than us, making her fifteen. She has black hair and brown eyes. She has a quick temper, but she makes for a good ally. She's good with arrows, too.

"Tree's probably already in the woods," he says. Tree is Leon's nickname for Aspen. He teases her for being named after a tree.

"Let's find her," I say, already making my way to the lake. He runs to catch up with me, and I scoop Dunkin into my arms, even though he doesn't like it. Latara pads along beside us, in hunting mode. She may be lazy at home, but when she hunts, every rabbit and bird in the forest has to watch out. We soon meet up with Aspen, and I'm still taken by surprise by how pretty she is. Her brown eyes and hair match well, tan skin blends in, and she's a naturally pretty girl. A little bit of a hot head, but she's pretty.

"Hey there, Kat," she says, using my real name. Or what we think is my real name. I've never really had one, since I've been living on my own since a mine explosion blew up my caregiver-Mr. Hoffman.

"Hey, Aspen. Ready for the reaping?" I ask.

"No, but when will I be?"

"Listen, can both of you make a promise?" I ask them, making it serious. Leon and Aspen nod solemnly. "If one of us gets picked today, will the other ones take care of our families? I have Dunkin and Latara to look after, Aspen has her little sister and her mother, and Leon has all of his siblings and his father." I say.

"I will take care of Dunkin and Latara if you get picked. I'll take care of little Rosy and you mother if you get picked." Leon promises us.

"Same." Aspen says simply.

"I will." I say. We all have our agreement now, and we go back to the usual way. Aspen fishes and gathers berries, I set traps and hunt, and Leon and Latara hunt. Dunkin keeps us all company. We end up laughing and eating strawberries. Life is pretty good for us.

Until it becomes one o'clock. We all get nervous and jittery, making our way to the town square. We sell the strawberries, rabbits, fish, squirrels, and other things, and head over to the crowded square. I sit on the end, and so does Leon, so we're next to each other. Aspen has to sit farther away, since she's fifteen. Effie Trinket comes over with her usual fake pink wig, fake smile, and fake appearance. Haymitch makes his way up onto the stage-not too drunk, but hardly sober. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have to hold him from falling over. The mayor looks like he's seen the dead rise when Haymitch sits next to him. It must be the smell.

Effie Trinket says a long, boring speech, asks for any volunteer tributes, the mayor reads the history, and we all sit back for the reaping. Dunkin has found his way into the seats, and is climbing on top of laps to get to me. He's panting, which scares me. He seems to tell the future sometimes, and when it's not good, he pants. I've only seen him do it twice. Once when our old dog died, and again when Leon became ill and nearly died. I begin to get fidgety and scared, Dunkin now seated next to me, on the ground. The metal chair is slippery yet cold, and I'm nearly shaking.

Effie pulls the girl's name first. She smiles, reading it carefully. She reaches to adjust her microphone, and now I'm really sweating and shaking.

"Our District 12 girl tribute is Kat Snowfield."

~Chapter 3

The world spins around me, and I see Dunkin panting more and more. My hands are nearly dripping with sweat, and I can hardly stand. At some point, I almost fall over, and a hand catches me. I shakily make my way up to the stage, and I can hear someone making a joke about me resembling Haymitch.

"Congratulations, Kat! What an honor to be this year's tribute from District 12! Any thoughts on the matter?" She asks in that sickeningly fake voice. I shake my head wearily, the world still spinning. I hear a yowl in the crowd, and I know it's from Dunkin. I want to yell out to him, to get to him and hold him, to gaze into his eyes again, but I know it's impossible.

"Now we will pick our boy tribute. Any volunteers?" Effie asks, knowing there will be no responses. But then, in the distance, I hear a voice. Something familiar. I still can't see from being so dizzy, but I know I've heard it more than a couple times.

"I volunteer!" He says, over and over again. I'm hit with the realization. _Leon!_ I think. _No, it can't be. It wouldn't be._ But it is, and he marches up to the stage.

"Your name, boy?" Effie obviously isn't pleased.

"Leon. Leon Winters." He says proudly. Effie frowns, but continues on. The world is still swirling, when I feel a touch of something against my legs. I look down, and a pair of familiar green eyes are gazing up at me.

"Dunkin! You aren't supposed to be here!" I whisper. He looks at me and purrs, rubbing his head on my legs. I sigh, allowing him to do so. I've learned. I know that trying to get Dunkin away from me is like trying to undo superglue on duct tape. It's impossible. I take it as a comfort, and the world has finally stopped spinning.

Effie tells us to take our seats, and we do. Leon holds my hand and Dunkin plops into my lap. Quite a few gasps erupt from the crowd. A bark in the distance tells me that Latara is angry for not getting attention. This makes me smile, and I know the cameras must be on Dunkin and me. I don't think they've ever seen a cat jump into a tribute's lap before. Effie Trinket is making sure to stay far away from Dunkin, and he seems to be enjoying it. Leon looks at me, and I return his glance. Both of us are nervous. I, myself, am more nervous than I ever remember being.

Sooner than I expected, we're rushed off to the justice building. I never liked the justice building. It gives me the creeps. Leon and I are separated, and I find myself in a small, but comfortable room. Dunkin and Latara find themselves with me. I'm stroking both of them, trying not to cry, when Aspen comes in. She sits on the couch and tries to smile.

"Leon chose to volunteer to be with you. He's worried that you'll be hurt." She says. I look at her, dismayed.

"But-only one of us…" I don't finish the sentence. She knows what I mean. Latara and Dunkin look at me, their eyes innocent. Latara is young and healthy, and it shows everywhere. Dunkin is aging, but his eyes show a sense of youth and profanity. Aspen hugs me, and I hug her back. Both of us are crying now. I don't care about the cameras. I'll worry about them later. For now, it's a time for goodbyes, and they're almost always sad.

Aspen leaves, promising to take good care of Latara and Dunkin. She takes Latara with her, but can't pry Dunkin from my lap. He sits there, purring and enjoying his last moments with me. I know I'll die in the Games. I'm not as tough as most of the others are. Just a few years ago, some boy got taken out because he was hanging, beating, and killing the others in ways that are unimaginable. I may be tough, but I'm not cruel enough to kill another human.

The next person to come in is Peeta Mellark. He's a year older than us, and really cute, but I've never had an eye for guys. He comes in holding a loaf of bread.

"I'll see you a lot, but this is more in private. This is a piece of bread from District 12. Not much, as you see, but a symbol that we care." He starts to head out, only stopping long enough to scratch under Dunkin's chin. Peeta Mellark walks out, leaving Dunkin and I alone.

Katniss Everdeen is the next person. I rarely ever see her, but on occasion, we'll run into her and her cousin, Gale, hunting. She's awfully nice, and I believe that she deserved to win last year. Her hands are cupped around something small, and I don't know what to expect at first. She smiles at me, holds out her hand, and offers me the small, golden pin of the mockingjay. I'm shocked. This was hers from last year, and it was becoming popular around the Capitol.

"I-I can't accept." I stutter, gazing at its golden eyes. Dunkin purrs, almost with amusement out of anything.

"Oh, please. I have faith in you. I didn't think I could win last year, yet here I am." She smiles, pinning it to my dress. Dunkin rubs his head against her arm, and she grins. "You remind me of Buttercup." She laughs. Katniss smiles again and exits.

The next to come in surprises me. "Leon?" I say aloud. He grins.

"I begged them if I could come in. They finally let me." He laughs, scratching Dunkin's back. "Nervous?" He asks.

"Just getting ready to die." I say, and this makes his eyes widen.

"Glace, you're tougher than anyone out there. You've just got to be heartless for a while. Dunkin has a heart, and we know it. But he still hunts prey." Leon points out.

"I hunt prey, too. Killing a human is a totally different thing. I just hope we aren't the last two left…" I murmur. Leon looks at me, his blue eyes shining with confidence.

"We'll make it through. Even if we end up like Katniss and Peeta. We'll survive together."

"But we can't let anyone know we know each other. It'll give up too much about us." I say instantly. Leon nods, and it's time for him to go. No one else comes in, but I'm left with Dunkin, so I'm not lonely. Dunkin looks at me, keeping quiet. The purr has gone away. He knows what's going on. He knew last year, and the year before. He knows more than most humans do. Dunkin just chooses not to express it. I pet him for a few more minutes, and Katniss comes in to retrieve me.

"We have a train to catch. Let's go. Make sure to seem happy." The latter was added more quietly than the first part. I nod, finding it hard to get up. I walk out of the Justice Building, Dunkin at my heels.

I've never ridden in a car. They're pretty rare around District 12, since everyone pretty much just walks. Riding in the car is scary. I've heard a lot about them, but everything I've ever heard is about nothing compared to this. I feel like throwing up, not as bad as on the elevators, but this time, my stomach flip flops all around. Leon was shuffled to a different car, so I'm left with Katniss and our chauffer.

"Excited?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"Nervous." I say, rubbing my hands on my blue dress. Katniss simply smiles and leaves me alone. I touch my choker for luck. I've had it for as long as I remember. It's a simple metal band with purple, yellow, and green beads. All of them are quite small. In the center is a small, blue cube. It looks like a tiny ice cube, and I slide my fingers on its smooth surface. Katniss notices me, and motions to my choker.

"I've never seen anything like that before," she says. I nod.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember. It's something to cling to."

"It's very nice. It reminds me of an ice cube," she mentions, practically reading my thoughts. Dunkin walks over to her, interrupting her. He doesn't like the car ride, but this does not mean he's going to miss out on extra petting. He rubs his head under Katniss's hand, making her jump slightly. "My sister has a cat named Buttercup." She murmurs, petting Dunkin. He plops down in her lap.

"Dunkin's not one to give up any attention," I giggle, watching him glare at Katniss when she stops petting him. She laughs, too. The car ride does not take long, and soon we are at the train station. I feel a little woozy from the car ride, but Dunkin seems to be doing fine. He marches out of the car and onto the platform. But soon he freezes-seeing so many people. I smile and wave nicely, hoping for sponsors already. Aspen is already getting interviewed about Leon and me.

Dunkin hides close to my legs-he's never been surrounded by so many people. I smell the air carefully. A storm is coming. But I don't have to worry. Leon and I will be in the Capitol. Just the thought of that makes me shiver. Leon stays close to Dunkin and me. I scoop up Dunkin, and head inside the train, still smiling and waving. I hope and pray for sponsors. The wind has already picked up, and I see Effie Trinket trying to keep her wig on. I'm rushed inside the warm train, and Dunkin yowls as someone tries to pull him from me. I glare at the man, probably a server, and he backs away. Dunkin purrs loudly. I laugh quietly, and Leon laughs with me.

We're ushered into the dining hall, and I see Peeta and Katniss there. I smile at them, and they smile back. Haymitch stumbles into the dining hall-his drunken walk in line with the sway of the train. I laugh. He's the only one walking a straight line, which he's probably not used to. Leon grins, probably thinking the same thing. We have the same mindset, and sometimes, it's like we read each other's minds.

"Alright, you two. Peeta will be Leon's trainer, and Katniss is Kat's. Kay? I'll be monitoring you all, so I can put input in wherever." Haymitch growls, sitting down in a chair with a thud.

"More like sitting around being drunk." Leon whispers into my ear. I snicker, and Haymitch and Effie stare at us. I clear my throat, and Leon stands up straight, flashing his award-winning smile. I smile back, and Peeta suggests that we all sit down, so we do. I put Dunkin on the floor, and he moves around begging for food. Effie lifts her legs to avoid him, and Haymitch just growls and hands some food over. Peeta pets him, but I instruct them all not to give him food. Katniss follows my orders, but pets him on the head, smiling. I catch Leon handing him a strip of ham, and I scowl at him.

"Oh, please! It's only a little ham," Leon says. I shake my head and pay attention to the meal. In front of us, a display of ham, turkey, chicken, fish, and some meats I can't name. Along with pudding, ice cream, and cake. I nearly stuff myself, but politely. Leon laughs, and I shrug. He knows what I mean. Dunkin waddles over, his stomach already bloated. I laugh, and Leon joins in. "Already found a good meal, eh?" Leon teases. Dunkin gives him a scowl, and waddles away. Effie seems to hate animals, since she flinches away every time he comes anywhere remotely close.

"N-no pets allowed." She stutters one time, moving away from Dunkin.

"If you're going to even _think_ about touching Dunkin, you can think about finding yourself a different female tribute for 12, because I'm not putting up with that!" I hiss. She stares at me, but doesn't object. I find Katniss, Peeta, Leon, and Haymitch grinning at me.

"I'll have that Avox take you to your room." Effie says after dinner. I've obviously not made a good impression. But I can't say the same for Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch. They seem to be happy with my sudden outburst. A little red-headed Avox girl comes over and smiles, then nods to me and begins to walk to my room. She smiles and nods to my room, and I thank her and scoop up Dunkin and enter. It's bigger than my room at home, although I've heard that many people have rooms even bigger. I try to imagine it, but I can't seem to, since this room has plenty of room to fit four people in! Dunkin seems just as amazed, and he curls up in the corner, slightly scared.

"It's alright, Dunkers. It's just big is all." I say, smiling. He seems comforted by my words, but doesn't come out of the corner. He's exhausted, and so am I. The closet is nearly as large as the room, and contains clothes of every sort and color. I find a soft pair of plain pajamas-the only plain thing in the closet-and put them on. They're softer and gentler than any clothes I've ever had. I instantly want to curl up and sleep, but I know for a fact that Leon will try to visit me. I just know him that well.

I sit on my bed for a while, petting Dunkin quietly. As I expected, Leon wanders into my room.

"You're late," I tease him, getting up.

"I would have come earlier if Peeta would have stopped pacing," he laughs. Dunkin waddles over to him and places his head under Leon's hand. We giggle. The train falls silent other than Dunkin's purrs, the train's rumbles, and Haymitch's distant snores.

"What do you think it will be like?" I wonder, my head falling to Leon's shoulder.

"Scary. Terrifying. Freaky. Creepy. Scarring. But you know something?" He says, and I can feel his eyes on me. When I don't respond, he answers, "But we've got each other. We'll protect each other." I nod and sit up, motioning for a hand shake.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Of course," he finishes the deal with our simple handshake. Dunkin watches us, perplexed.

Our interviews with Caesar Flickerman are the very next day, so Leon heads back to his compartment, and I curl up to Dunkin. I simply cry myself to sleep.

~Chapter 3

I wake up to Effie banging on my door yelling about a "big, big, big day!". I dress simply and head out. Breakfast is sprawled over the table, but I take a fairly small amount. Haymitch sits across from me with Peeta trying to talk some sense into him. Leon and Katniss sit next to me, and Dunkin sits in my lap.

"Looks like a big, big, big day!" Effie sings, sitting next to Haymitch. "You'll be meeting your prep crew!" She announces. Her ugly pink wig bounces around as she looks at our reactions. We all stare at her blankly. She shakes her head and reads the schedule for the day.

I spot Leon handing Dunkin some food, and I glare at the two. Katniss and Peeta laugh. Leon shrugs, and Dunkin eats the last of it. Then Effie says something that catches our attention.

"There will then be a special announcement before the interviews. President Snow himself will deliver the message. No one else knows. Only Snow." Effie has actually caught everyone's attention. Even Haymitch.

"What kind of announcement?" I hear myself ask.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's very good, either," she murmurs. Dunkin sits rigid in my lap, Leon, Katniss, and Peeta are staring at Effie and Haymitch seems to be the only calm one. None of us know what to say, so we just shovel in our food and walk back to our compartments.

Leon, Katniss, and Peeta find themselves in my room. Leon sits next to me on the bed, and Katniss and Peeta sit in giant cushioned chairs across from us.

"So what do the other tributes look like?" I ask.

"Some of them are tough, but others will be easy. Just don't become attached." Katniss says. Peeta nods in agreement.

"Can we make allies?" I wonder.

"Yes. There's one in particular that I've already asked. The boy from District 5. He's good with a sword and marvelous in front of a camera."

"What about the girl?"

"She's useless. She's reckless, untrained, and, well, she'll be gone in the first battle," Katniss informs.

"She sounds kinda like Haymitch…" Leon mutters. We all burst out laughing. Dunkin purrs happily. It's as if he understands it all.

As planned, we meet with our prep team at noon. Surprisingly, we get Cinna. I like Cinna. He's good at what he does, he's nice, and he's blunt. You have to be blunt around dense people. Especially Capitol people. He is gentle when he shakes my hand, and smiles warmly.

"Let's get started!" He says, and ushers everyone out of the giant bathroom. He walks around me in a circle, and I can practically see his brain and eyes working together. It's like he's putting the outfit together already.

"I don't think I'll put you in anything with fire. Coal is too dark for you. You're more like ice than fire," he tells me.

"Leon always calls me Glace, which is ice in French," I inform him.

"Why's that?" Cinna asks, a smile in his eyes. I tell him about how we had first met. By the end of it, I find Cinna grinning.

"What?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, nothing." Cinna answers, continuing with his work. He's sketching something on paper.

"What are you drawing?"

"Your dress," he murmurs, seeming completely focused. I try to look over his shoulder, but he blocks my view.

"It's a surprise," he teases. Cinna finishes the sketch and lets Flavius and Octavia in. They flutter around me and chatter about what to do with makeup, waxing, and other unimportant things. I simply let them work. They bathe me, wax me, and dab makeup on me. I don't even have my outfit yet and they've made me look beautiful. They smile and chitter when they see my reaction.

"I-it's…" I stutter. The two giggle and call Cinna in again. My shocked look stays on my face when he shows me the dress. It's blue-no, silver. Back to blue. It changes color! It's slim, but not inappropriate. It glitters and shines like ice and snow. He slips it over my head, and it even sounds like the crunch of snow. I twirl in the mirror, casting the image that it's snowing on me. Even my choker matches it. Cinna slips a white and silver flower bracelet on my wrist.

I'm beautiful.

"How-?" I start. Cinna puts a finger to his lips.

"Come, my Winter Queen, let me show you Leon's outfit," Cinna grins. I oblige. "By the way, the chariot rides will be tonight. President Snow wants to speed things up," Cinna informs me, arriving at Leon's compartment. He guides me in. Leon's compartment looks identical to mine-except messier. I spot Leon easily. A suit and tie. But it's blue, and snow seems to have fallen on his shoulders. He looks amazing. An odd feeling stirs in my stomach, but I push it back down. I know what that feeling is. I'm not stupid.

Cinna nods and grins. "I knew it," he mutters under his breath. I nudge him in the gut, and luckily Leon doesn't notice. Dunkin breaks the awkward silence with his famous rusty meow. Cinna catches notice, and before I know it, he's on the floor cradling Dunkin in his arms. Leon and I gape at him as he cooes and tickles Dunkin. Cinna has obviously had a few pets in his life. He is gentle and kind and in a few minutes, Dunkin is purring loudly.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a kitteh?" He laughs, tickling Dunkin under his chin-his favorite place.

"You never asked!" I giggle.

"This'll get you sponsors for sure!" Cinna exclaims.

"Really?"

"Yes! Is he good around crowds? More specifically, can he sit still in the chariot?" Cinna asks, stroking Dunkin's fur.

"Well-he's-yes. He's great with people, but he's not crazy about car rides. I'm sure he'll stay in," I assure Cinna.

"Especially if Glace is in the chariot with him. He'll listen to Glace. He listens to her every word," Leon chimes in.

"Good. I'll make a small scarf for him. I have some left over material from Kat's dress. I'll go make it now. Go ask Effie what you're supposed to be doing," Cinna tells us. We stare at him blankly. "She may be obnoxious, but she certainly knows what she's doing." He says. We nod, and I try to imagine listening to Effie.

I wonder if Cinna is nuts.

Cinna leaves regretfully, and Dunkin watches him leave, his big green eyes widening. He sighs and sits at my feet-not before sniffing my heels first. I've been struggling to stand in them-let alone walk in them.

Leon, Dunkin, and I find Effie, who immediately fixes my high heel problem. She gives me some foot pads that were made in the Capitol.

"This'll fix it! It feels just like wearing slippers," she tells me. And she's right. My feet feel like they're on cloud nine.

"Thanks, Ms. Trinket," I say politely.

"Just call me Effie, dear," She smiles, and tells us what to do. Tonight is the interviews, tomorrow is the feast/party, and for the next week, it'll be training. We have approximately two hours until the chariot rides and interviews. For the next two hours, we train in etiquette, personality, and even waving. And then it's time to leave.

~Chapter 4

I can hear the roar of the crowd already, and we're a block away. Dunkin sits in the chariot, sleeping. Or at least trying to sleep. Leon is pacing back and forth, and Cinna is giving us last minute instructions.

"We're going to pair you two off as best friends, so give each other a nudge and a little laugh," Cinna instructs. I nod, trying to keep my hands from dripping with sweat. Leon nudges me and grins at my wet hands. I give him a punch in the arm and we laugh. "Yes!" Cinna exclaims. "Like that!"

Soon, though, it's time for the chariot ride. Leon helps me into the chariot and I get situated. Dunkin is on a slightly raised platform so the audience can see him easily. Butterflies flutter around in my stomach, and my hands are nearly dripping. Leon clutches my wrist and gives a reassuring smile. My knees are shaking, but the ride begins. For a minute or two, we're alone. They've obviously blocked off this street from the crowds. Yet I can still hear the crowd's roar. Over an intercom, I hear Caesar Flickerman, the eternal Hunger Games host, yell "And here are Kat Snowfield and Leon Winters from District 12!" All we need are the costumes from Cinna. When we enter, the crowd goes silent. Then, an ear blasting roar. Our costumes are a hit.

Leon nudges me and whispers into my ear, "laugh and punch me back." I do as he says and the crowd goes wild. I wave to them and blow kisses, and Leon mocks me with his own. I give him a fake angry stare and he pretends to be caught.

Dunkin has sat up and is watching the crowd carefully, not sure whether to welcome them or protect me from them. I read a few signs while play fighting with Leon. WELCOME KAT, LEON, AND DUNKIN! or WELCOME TO THE CAPITOL-WE HAVE LAMB STEW!- which makes me laugh. In all, our costumes and are act are a great hit.

Soon, though, we're at the end and already getting out. Part of me wants it to end, but another part wants it to keep going. Leon politely helps me out, and I hang onto Dunkin. He purrs when I pet him-obviously liking the attention.

Before I know it, we're on the stage, my prep crew all around me, fixing up my face and hair before the cameras roll. The audience chatters, many point my way. I turn to Leon for support, but Octavia is putting on eye makeup, so his eyes are closed. I find support in the familiarity of him and settle with that. Red lights blink on the cameras and everyone is scrabbling around.

"Places everyone!"

"Cameras roll in one minute!"

"Finish up, people!"

Leon looks at me and takes my hand. I clutch it tightly, and take a deep breath. We turn to face the audience and the cameras roll. Caesar Flickerman begins to speak.

"Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever_ in your favor! I'm your host, Caesar Flickerman, as we interview these young tributes. However, since this is the year of the Quarter Quell-" How could I forget! I haven't thought of it at all! "-President Snow of Panem will present the twist to this year's games!" Caesar passes it over to President Snow. Leon and I have never been huge fans of his, but I have to put up with him for now. Even Dunkin, sitting in my lap, stops purring. President Snow looks the same as usual. Ugly white hair, puffy lips, and too much blush.

"Welcome, tributes, and welcome all to the 75th annual Hunger Games" I just now notice the box in his lap. It looks old and dusty. It's labeled with a small _75_. I wrinkle my nose in disgust."This year is the third Quarter Quell. Therefore, there is a 'twist' to this year's games. The simple 'twist' lies in this box," Snow says, patting the box on his lap. I spot a whit rose on his lapel and wonder why it's there. I shake myself and concentrate on what's important. Snow gives a smug look as he opens the box and holds up an old, yellowing paper. He reads, and as he does, all of Panem falls silent. "All players of th 75th Hunger Games must take their closest family member or friend." My heart skips several beats. In a matter of seconds, I know just who I'm taking.

~Chapter 5

One single name pops into my head, and it's irreversible. I can't change it, no matter how hard I try.

Dunkin.

My lovable, dog-like, furry best friend. President Snow is still speaking, though.

"Both the tribute and the friend can win. If the friend dies, the tribute goes on. But if the tribute dies, the friend will be taken away. What close friend, might you ask? Well, it can be anyone really. Even a pet."

And suddenly I know. This is not the original idea for the Quarter Quell. This is targeted at _me._

But why?

I know Snow dislikes District 12 and hates Katniss, but what's wrong with me? I have a cat. So what? Way to be prejudice against cats, President Snow.

Leon is looking at me with sympathy. I nod, stroking Dunkin. His soft, warm fur comforts me greatly, and Leon reaches over to stroke Dunkin.

Everyone seems blown away. Even Caesar Flickerman. The audience sits stiff with shock. Dunkin's rumbling purrs stop, and his eyes go wide. Caesar regains control and calmly calls the first tribute from District 1 over. The girl is blonde and skinny. She's fierce and scary. They move onto the boy, whom I don't really pay attention to. The girl from District 2, however, catches my attention.

"Hello. What's your name?" Caesar asks gently.

"Felicity. Felictiy Erickson."

"That's a pretty name. So, let me get straight to the point. Do you know who you're taking to the Quarter Quell?"

"Yes." A murmur from the crowd as they anticipate the next question.

"Who?"

"Moe Goodman. My friend."

"Is he here tonight?"

"Yes." Felicity says, pointing over to the audience. A boy shyly stands up and waves. The rest of her interview is boring, and most of them stay that way. Until District 5. A large, heavy set girl with medium length black hair walks over. She looks angry. Her interview is filled with just simple yes and no's. Her name is Russkaya Rosado, but that's all I notice. The boy from District 5, however, is much different. He is skinny, tall, and smiles often. He, too, has black hair with a small lightning streak. I remind myself that 5 is the power district. Caesar and the boy start off pretty well.

"And what's your name?" Caesar asks.

"Kaleb-" I don't hear his last name. Someone drops a cell phone. I curse at them under my breath.

"So, Kaleb, do you know who you're taking?"

"Not really, no."

"How's District 5?"

"Same old, same old. Everything's pretty static. All the people are staying positive and charging up for the games." The crowd roars with laughter. I giggle. Unlike Katniss, I'm not afraid to smile and have some fun. Leon laughs with me, and Dunkin manages a purr.

"Well, looks like you've got energy!" Caesar teases, and the crowd roars again. The rest of the interview is filled with puns and jokes. Kaleb attracts a lot of attention. Everything is pretty dull until District 10's girl comes up. She has jet black hair, brown-black eyes, and a tough outlook. She's quiet but independent. Her interview goes over well. Then someone comes up from District 11. Her name is Willow Banks.

Rue's sister.

She apparently volunteered for Rue. To win the games. For Rue. I know Katniss had a huge alliance with Rue, and I wonder how she's doing right now. She is tough, small, and you can see the revenge in her eyes. Sooner than I know, it's my turn.

"Please welcome, Kat Snowfield! Better known as the Winter Queen!" Caesar announces. The crowd gives applause and I see that I'm quite popular. I sit down in the plush chair and admire Caesar's purple hair.

"So, Kat," Caesar begins, glancing nervously at a purring Dunkin. "What shocks you the most about the Capitol compared to District 12?" Katniss's first question from last year. Only twisted words. I come up with my answer quickly.

"Well, the lamb stew is okay, but I prefer the roast beef," I hear myself say. The audience breaks into hysterics.

"So, what's with the cat? I hear his name is Dunkin."

"I couldn't bear to leave him at home, so there was really only one option. I took him with me," I say, giving an award-winning smile.

"That's very sweet. What's with the costumes? Everyone knows District 12 is coal."

"Well, surprisingly, we get a large amount of snow each year. Cinna didn't like the fire on me, so he did just the opposite."

"Well, stand up and give us a twirl!" I do as he says and spin around. Ooh's and aah's erupt from the audience, followed by applause. I point to Cinna, and he stands up and takes a shy bow. I sit back down with Caesar and we continue our conversation, Dunkin purring in my lap.

"So, how do you and Leon know each other?" Caesar asks.

"We're best friends!" I laugh. The cameras move to Leon, who gives a supporting smile and waves. They turn back to me.

"How did you meet?" He asks. I have to rephrase our meeting, since both of us had been hunting.

"Well, we were both outside the bakery, and it was midwinter, so snow and ice was all over. Lion loves to study French and other languages, so he speaks in French often. I was just walking out when I slipped and fell on some ice. He helped me up-" I don't know why, but this makes me blush, "-and teased me about it, calling me Glace, meaning ice in French. We talked for a while and became instant friends," I finish the story, still blushing. Dunkin looks at me knowingly, and the buzzer sounds to say that time's up. I walk back to my seat with the audience cheering. Leon is next, and I listen carefully.

"Hi, Leon! Is that the real story of how you and Kat met?" Caesar asks, getting right to the point.

"Yep! I told her my name, and she thought I said lion, so now she calls me Lion!" He laughs. Caesar smiles, but obviously has something ebbing away at him. He blurts out the next question, shocking everyone.

"Do you like Kat?" Leon seems taken aback, but keeps his cool.

"Plenty! As a friend, mostly." He says casually. I can practically hear Haymitch moaning.

Caesar backs off more and the rest of it is a hit. The buzzer rings, they finish off the show with the anthem, and we're whisked away.

~Chapter 6

Everything is a blur, but the next thing I know, I'm in my room, taking a shower. I feel exhausted as I put on my pajamas. Dunkin is curled up on my bed, sleeping. A soft knock on my door makes me jump and pull out a knife. I know who it is right away, though. I open the door and there stands Leon. I invite him in and put my knife back into my boot. I must look nuts. Wet hair, pajamas, and boots. Leon is wearing jeans and a plain white T-shirt. He leans against the wall. We stand there, silent for a second, until Leon clears his throat and speaks.

"Who should I take? I can't take Tree, she'd die for sure." He says. I nod, sitting down on the bed, thinking.

"We have you, me, and Dunkin. We're missing one person. Other than Aspen." I murmur.

"Latara."

"Latara," I echo. "You can pass her off as your dog, and there's no way we can't win."

"Yes there is. Glace, only one tribute can win. I came along to make sure it'd be you."

"That's all very nice, Lion, but I had something else in mind…" I say, my eyes narrowing with happiness.

"You're like a cat, you know."

"How so?"  
"You're clever and sly, and even your facial expressions resemble a cat!" he laughs. I pretend to purr, but it turns into hysterical laughter.

"What's your idea?" Leon asks, settling down. I tell him, and he grins evilly. "There's no way we can't win with that plan… But we'll need Kaleb to cooperate," he says. My eyes widen like an unhappy kitty.

"How…?" I wonder aloud. Leon looks at me, obviously confused. "What?" I ask.

"Glace, did you not hear Kaleb's last name?"

"No, someone dropped their cell phone."

"Glace…" He looks at me strangely, and it makes me wish I had a tail to lash around.

"What?" I hiss.

"Kaleb is…"

"Would you just tell me?"

"Kaleb's last name is Snowfield. Like yours."

~Chapter 7

I have a cousin? More specifically, a cousin from District _5!_ The world spins around me, and it's a good thing I'm sitting down. Leon brings me back with a gentle touch on my shoulder.

"Glace? You okay?" No, I'm not okay. I have a cousin. Suddenly, my thirst to find my family drives into me. Kaleb must know about other family members. His parents-my aunt and uncle-will know who my parents were. I have an opening to find out exactly _who_ I am! Excitement rattles through me, and Leon tries to calm me down. I'm nearly bouncing up and down. Dunkin stares at me, his bright green eyes alarmed.

"Do I look like him? Do you think he knew my parents? When will I get another chance to see him-?" Leon stops me. If he hadn't, I could have gone on all night.

"Easy, Glace. Yes, you look like him. A lot. He probably didn't know your parents, since you live in District 12. You'll see him tomorrow night at the feast. We're sitting next to him and his family." Leon explains. I really want to reach out and hug someone suddenly… "Glace? I think you should calm down a little. Kay?" I hug him. I feel like bouncing off the walls and running around. It feels like someone gave me a Red Bull… "Glace!" Leon exclaims, blushing. I get up and pace back and forth-fast. Leon stands up and clutches my shoulders with both hands. He guides me to the bed, sits me down, takes off my boots, and tucks me in. I oblige, dazed. He creeps out of the room and shuts off the lights, saying something I can't quite hear.

Just as fast as it came, the burst of energy leaves me, and I feel exhausted. Dunkin lies by my face-nearly choking me. I want to sleep, but I simply can't. So I quietly sneak out of bed and climb up the roof. Warm, summer air whips my hair around and fills my lungs. It's not quiet like home. Cars, trains, people, and lights are everywhere. Always on the move. Yet the fresh air helps. Years of hunting tells me I'm not alone.

"Heyo," I say, still looking out over the building.

"Hey," Peeta says, standing beside me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask, letting the wind play with my hair.

"Katniss kept talking in her sleep. She doesn't know how to relax," he says, I nod, understandingly. A lot of people in District 12 are like that.

"Leon says I kick in my sleep all the time," I laugh. Peeta smiles. I look at the stars, dimmer than in 12. The humid air feels good on my face and I sigh happily.

"You seem to be able to relax a little. You'll do well in the games," Peeta murmurs. He turns and leaves, muttering a goodbye. I yawn, finally feeling a little more tired. _Bedtime_, I think to myself. I make my way back to my room and curl up to a disturbed Dunkin. It feels like no time at all passes before Effie is banging on my door about that "big, big, big" day.

~Chapter 8

I get up groggily, changing into my casual clothes and brush my teeth, comb my long hair, and hide knives in my boots and pockets. What? I do it every morning!

I walk to the table where Effie and Katniss wait. Dunkin follows close behind.

"Where are Peeta, Haymitch, and Lion?" I ask. Katniss laughs.

"Peeta and Leon are trying to get Haymitch out of bed," she smiles. Effie tries to contain her laughter, making a funny snorting sound.

"Knowing Lion, he'll be too gentle," I groan, walking over to Haymitch's room. I pick the lock and walk in, the smell of alcohol and vomit filling my nostrils. But if I can clean up cat and wolf puke with nothing but a ragged towel, I can manage a little human vomit. His room is trashed, his bed unmade, blinds pulled shut. He lies on the floor, Peeta and Leon trying to shake him awake. They look at me as I walk in. I trot over to them, bend over, and whisper Haymitch's name. When he doesn't respond, I give him a good, hard slap in the face.

Haymitch bolts right up and nearly chops off my hand with the knife he sleeps with. I instantly grab one of mine and hold it up to his throat.

"Morning!" I say cheerfully. He stares at me in wonder and gets up, stumbling to the table. Peeta and Leon follow, looking awestruck. I close the door behind me like nothing happened.

Katniss and Effie stare at me like I'm some freaky creature from Mars. Haymitch glares at me. I'm obviously not his current favorite.

"Could've said my name and I would have woken up," he growls.

"I did. You didn't respond, so I slapped you," I laugh.

"Didn't have to pull out a knife," he grumbles.

"You pulled out yours, so I pulled mine," I shrug. Silence. Then,

"She'll be good in the games," Effie murmurs. Everyone (except Haymitch) laughs.

"Good and fair. She's clever, too," Peeta adds. Effie goes over the schedule for the day.

I wonder if she likes to hear herself talk.

We have free time until noon, when our prep teams come to remodel us. At five, we leave for the feast. We'll get back around midnight or so.

Hearing the words "Free Time," Leon and I down our food, making Effie twitch. We excuse ourselves and head up onto the roof. Other than just being a roof, it has a greenhouse, too. I drag Leon and Dunkin into it. It has beautiful flowers and plants of all different shapes and sizes. They are arranged by color, so when you step back, it's a rainbow sea of wild flowers. I'm in heaven. Dunkin finds the catnip immediately. Leon and I walk down the path, admiring the plants. An Avox smiles at us, and offers me a small white flower. I accept it and thank her. The flower looks like it is covered with snow and ice, but when I touch it, it's not cold. Leon walks off somewhere else, so I'm left with Dunkin who's rolling around in the catnip. I laugh at him and try to put a small red flower on his head. He shakes it off, sniffs it, and continues rolling in the grass.

Leon comes over, one arm behind his back. I smile at him.

"Whatcha got there?" I ask, trying to look around him. He moves the object so I cannot see.

"Open your mouth, hold out your hands, close your eyes, and I will give you a small surprise," he says, grinning. I close my eyes, hold out my hands, and open my mouth, anticipating what he will give me. Instead of tasting something or holding something, he puts the object on my head. "Open your eyes," Leon says gently. I do, though I don't see anything. I feel something on my head. An Avox appears with a mirror. (Where in the world did she get a mirror that fast?) I look, stunned. Leon made me a crown. A crown of beautiful blue and white flowers- my favorite colors! I give him a hug and grin.

"Did you make this?" I ask him.

"Well, an Avox showed me how, but I picked up pretty quickly," he says, winking. I can't stop smiling, nor do I try to stop.

"Come on!" I say excitedly, dragging Leon to a bunch of red flowers. I fasten a silly-looking bow tie out of them. I stick it on Leon's plain white T-shirt and we laugh. With the bright sun, the sweet scent of flowers, and Leon's warm laughter, I feel happier than I have since my name was pulled from that cursed glass ball. I let my worries escape me and I try to have fun. Relaxing is something I do well.

I lay in the grass with Dunkin by my side, Leon sits, making a ringlet of flowers. He's awfully good at it. Mine turn out sloppy and fall apart easily. A soft song comes to my mind as I lay here.

_"Shedding a tear,_

_ I hold you my dear._

_ When you look at me,_

_ What do you see?_

_ How do I make you rise_

_ To accept my prize?_

_ If you stay near, _

_ There will be no fear."_

I finish the song, opening my eyes to discover that Leon, Dunkin, and the Avoxes are staring at me. I look at them blankly. One Avox begins to clap, and a few others join her. Leon grins and whistles. Dunkin lets out a few rusty meows and purrs loudly.

I sit, blushing furiously. One Avox has tears running down his cheek. I stand up and take out a tissue, wiping the drops from his face.

"Please don't cry," I whisper. He smiles at me and accepts the tissue. I sit back down and tell them all to go back to what they had been doing.

I look at Leon, who is still grinning.

"Would you stop that?" I scowl. He puts on a knowing little smirk. I roll my eyes and continue making a failed collar out of orange lilies. The rest of the afternoon is awkwardly quiet.

Thanks to my random outburst.

We get back to our rooms, each covered in a rainbow of flowers. The crown in still my favorite. The Avox girl sprayed something on it. I'm not sure what it's supposed to do, but it smells good. Flavius and Octavia walk in randomly and make a huge deal over the crown. They insist I keep it on. I oblige and they drag me into the giant bathroom, where they make me look new and beautiful.

Cinna dances in with my dress. He holds it up, and I instantly gasp.

A beautiful, silver, sparkling dress with a matching silver shawl. When I look closer, I see that those aren't just sparkles.

They're snowflakes. The borders of the shawl look like icicles, and Cinna even has a small ice crown.

"The Winter Queen," he grins. Cinna stares at my crown of blue and white flowers. "Even better," he murmurs. "Where'd you get it?"

"Lion made it," I laugh. Cinna grins evilly. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, alright. Put on the dress," he says. I do as he says and slip it over my head. I look mature, but new. Flavius and Octavia made my eyelashes and nose look like snowflakes have fallen on them. Once again, my prep team has made me beautiful.

"Well, would you look at that? We managed to make you look somewhat pretty!" he teases. I can't help it-a giggle comes out.

"I want to see Lion's!" I say. Cinna nods and guides me to his room. Dunkin follows us, which instantly puts Cinna in a good mood (Not like he wasn't already). Leon, as usual, looks amazing. A plain white suit with a tie with the same material as my dress. Cinna put a small white and silver crown on him. He grins at me.

"You look…" He trails off, looking at Cinna's grin.

"Drop-dead-gorgeous? Pretty? Beautiful?" I tease.

"All of the above," Leon says politely. I blush. He holds out his arm and I accept it, giggling. We walk out, arm in arm, with Cinna and Dunkin following close behind. Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss stare at us, shocked.

"Won't be having the same problem as last year…" Effie mutters. Peeta and Katniss blush.

"Let's go!" Effie says cheerfully. We head out, each getting our own limos. Leon and I arrive last, stepping out onto the purple carpet laid before us.

"Should be red," Leon whispers in my ear. I laugh, making the crowd smile. We walk into a hall-this is probably the back entrance-and are greeted by an Avox. He bows, gets our names, and has us wait. Soon, he leads us through a heavy golden door, and the fanfares begin.

"Please welcome Kat Snowfield, and Leon Winters!" Caesar announces. We walk in, the whole dining hall cheering. Peeta is suddenly at our side and guides us to our seats. I caress Dunkin in my arms. He purrs. I sit down next to Leon, an empty seat on my other side. No food is out yet, but candles and doilies adorn the table. Districts 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, 9, 11, and 12 are here. We're missing 4, 5, and 10. _Where's Kaleb?_ I wonder. Soon, 4 arrives. Then 10, and while I don't pay attention to the boy, the girl stands out. Our should I say the girl_s?_ Obviously, the tribute has a sister. Bother of them are dressed in bright red dresses. They're beautiful, too. I wonder about who their stylist is.

Finally, 5 arrives, dressed in all black with yellow lightning streaks. Kaleb sits two away from me, and a skinny, black-haired girl with a stunning black dress and a smile on her face sits next to me.

Obviously not Russkaya.

She says a little 'hi' and sits down next to me. The feast begins, though I'm too nervous to eat much. The girl looks at me-obviously having the same problem-and holds out her hand nervously, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Akina, Kaleb's girlfriend," she says. I return the smile and handshake.

"I'm Kat, the tribute from District 12," I say happily.

"Is Kat short for something?" she asks.

"Not that I know of. I never knew my parents, since I'm an orphan. I don't know my full name."

"You're an orphan! How tragic!" She looks at me with sympathy. I want to groan, but I refrain.

"Yes, but my last name is Snowfield. Like Kaleb's. I was wondering if we were distantly related somehow," I tell her. She looks at me, shocked.

"You're right! I'll ask him in a little bit. So, what's life like in District 12?"

"It's… Hard. A lot of times we go to bed without food." Again. What's with the sympathy? It's just life!

"Aw! That would explain why you're so skinny, though," she teases.

"What's-" I get cut off. Kaleb is behind me, holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asks with that comical smile.

"Of course," I accept, curtsying. I pray that the hours spent dancing at 12 will help me out here. Kaleb guides me to the dance floor, and he tries leading. I end up taking over.

"So, I hear your last name's Snowfield, too," Kaleb says. I smile.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," I say, twirling around.

"I know something," he whispers in my ear. I look back at him, shocked. Luckily, the dance is slow, so I don't have to move much.

"Oh? What?"

"We're related. But we're not distantly related. We're not even cousins," he murmurs. I stop, confused. He keeps moving to make sure we don't look awkward.

"Wha…?" I let out

"My parents lost-literally-a girl right after I was born. I was two, and the baby girl was a couple months old. One night, though, someone kidnapped the girl. People searched everywhere. After a year of no luck, they called it quits. Even stopped looking for a body. But the little girl wasn't dead. She's quite living. In fact, that little girl is dancing with me, and is looking straight at me."

~Chapter 9

He's. My. Brother.

WHAT?

I was hoping for cousin-and even those standards were high.

I HAVE A BROTHER! I feel like screaming it at the top of my lungs. Energy courses through me-I become hyper when I'm surprised. Lucky for me, there's a fast song on. I grab Leon-who was dancing with Willow-and begin the fast dance. Many people don't know it, and others get tired easily. (Must be the fact that no one ever exercises in the Capitol.) So Leon and I are some of the only ones on the floor. District 10's girl's twin, Akina, and Felicity are with us. As we dance, I tell Leon about Kaleb being my brother.

Leon looks at me like he's seen a ghost by the time I finish telling him. Nonetheless, he attracts attention with his dance moves. I stand back and simply do the two step-though even that attracts attention. I clap Leon on, and he finishes his routine with a back flip, making the crowd roar.

They switch is back to a slow song, and I start to go sit down, but someone takes my arm. I turn around, and Leon is bowing politely. He flashes a toothy grin.

"May I have this dance?" he asks. I pretend to consider it, and he just grabs my wrist and drags me out to the dance floor. I giggle.

"So, Mr. Winters, how has your evening been?" I ask in a stuck up British accent.

"Just fine, Madam Snowfield. And yours?" We laugh. I catch a glimpse of a solid gold band on his wrist, but it gets covered up by his suit's white sleeve. "Does Kaleb know your full name?" Leon asks, being serious.

"I'll have to ask him," I admit. A pause.

"Glace, are you scared of what it might be like?"

"Well, yes. But I'll save the worrying for the arena. Worry is simply a misuse of the imagination," I say. I don't know who said that originally, but the person was/is brilliant. Leon smiles.

"What was Capitol thinking…?" Leon mutters, more to himself than me.

"Stupid things," I mutter. Our conversation would have gone on further, but another boy comes up and asks to dance with me. I don't recognize him, but Leon hands me over to him regretfully.

Akina catches my eye, grins, and asks Leon to dance. His eyes light up once more. The boy I'm dancing with is handsome, around my age, and has black, messy hair. He looks at me with big brown eyes. I smile.

"So, what's your name?" I ask him.

"Kegan Carrow. I hear yours is Kat," he says.

"Yes. So, who are you?"

"Russkaya's friend. I don't know why, though. I only go to school with her."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Yeah. I feel kinda sorry for her. She has no friends or family. Maybe that's why she randomly picked me. Kaya's lonely." He says. I notice obvious sympathy. Something about him makes me smile and want to know more.

"Kaya?"

"That's her nickname. What's your real name?"

"Kat."

"No, really."

"Honestly, I don't know. I just discovered that Kaleb's my brother," I search around nervously. Kegan laughs.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," he whisperers. I don't know why, but I feel greatly comforted by his words.

"I don't want to press him for too many answers, but I'm curious myself," I say.

"I would be, too. So, who's Dunkin? I know he's your cat, but why are you taking him?" Kegan asks. I should be mad at him. But I'm not.

"He's my life-long companion. He's been my brother, my dad, and my best friend all rolled into one. I can't help but bring him along. I've never been gone for so long." I explain. Kegan nods understandingly.

"If I were in these games, I don't know who I would pick…" He trails off. "So, did you hear? There's a little blind girl in the games this year. I can't believe they're letting her in."

"Really? I haven't heard about that. What's her name?"

"Helen. I feel really sorry for her. I hear she's bringing her teacher in. She's no Career, either."

"I feel kind of guilty and rude saying this, but that's one less player to think about," I sigh.

"Don't think of it that way, Kat. Think of it like this: that's one more player in the Capitol's games," he whispers in my ear. I nod, understanding. Kegan is a definite ally.

"Allies?" I offer.

"Of course," he says, grinning. He mutters something else under his breath, but I don't hear it. For a minute, we're both silent, moving our feet in time with the song. I feel peaceful. Not happy like I did in the green house, but peaceful. Dancing with Kegan feels natural-as if it was meant to be. "Oh, and Kaleb asked me to tell you this," Kegan whispers. I look at him.

"What is it?" I ask, taken aback.

"He says he has a plan. A plan to get you and Leon out safely. I don't know what the plan is yet, but he says I can help. He wants you to get a few more allies-not too many-and come back to him," Kegan says. Before he's even finished talking, I've got a list in my head of who I want to bring. But for now, I just nod.

"Thanks," I whisper quietly in his ear. He relaxes, slacking off on the game. We stand there, dancing slowly. I lean my forehead against his, even though we've just met, it seems like we've been friends forever. I let myself trust him-just this once. The song ends, and another slow dance starts up. Kaleb walks over, asks if he can dance with me, and Kegan hands me over regretfully-the same look as Leon.

"So, I expect you have a lot of questions," Kaleb predicts. I grin. We really are brother and sister.

"Yes. For one thing, what's my real name?" I ask.

"Katriona. Mother wanted something that started with a K, since Kaleb starts with one, and Dad wanted something exotic. We called you little Kitty and Katty and Kat. I doubt you remember, though," Kaleb says. I see something else in his eyes. Something protective. I've heard of older brothers being protective over their little sisters, and something about this makes me happy.

"Katriona…" I say, testing out the name. I love it. "Do you want to tell the public that we're related? We'll get more sponsors, and more publicity."

"Sure. I will, I guess." He suggests. I nod.

"What's the plan?" I ask in a low voice. He smiles evilly-the way Cinna does when he thinks there's something between Leon and me. For the next two songs, he tells me his plan, how he can do it, how I can help, when we can do it, and how it will help us win. By the time he's done, I, too, am grinning evilly. This will never fail.

~Chapter 10

The rest of the night goes by quickly. I'm too involved in tell Leon Kaleb's idea, and thinking about any flaws. I don't see anything. Even Dunkin seems pleased-though that might be from the amount of food he's been eating. I don't doubt that Dunkin's eaten more tonight than he has in his entire life. I eat much more than I really needed to, but I think I ate less than everyone else… The end of the feast comes quickly, and I hardly remember the ride back. I think I fell asleep in the limo, because the next thing I know, I'm in my room. I fall asleep again quickly.

Morning comes, unfortunately, and so does Effie banging on my door. That stupid 'big big big' day phrase is getting on my nerves. I wake up grumpier than I usually am, and stumble into the dining room. Leon follows-in no better mood than I am-along with Dunkin. Even Dunkin seems unhappy-though it's hard to tell. I butter some bread and nibble on it while Effie reads the schedule. _I hate that schedule,_ I think to myself. Luckily, I remind myself what Cinna had said about me listening to her.

I still think he's nuts.

She says we'll start training today.

Yay! No prep crew needed!

She also says we'll need to make allies.

Already have.

She says we need to listen more.

Whoops.

Leon and I go back into our rooms, and get dressed. I dress in jeans, my boots, and a black T-shirt. I'm not Goth-I just feel grumpy. Haymitch and Effie happily introduce me to coffee, which I think tastes pretty bad, but in about twenty minutes, after it starts working, I can see why they love it. I'm nearly bouncing off the walls, but I force myself to be controlled.

At least for now.

Katniss mentions that we can't show off our real talents until the actual games. She suggests that I start off with a little bit of edible herbs, rope tying, and archery. I nod. I don't think she realizes that I'm pretty good with archery, and I'm an expert at edible plants. But whatever floats her boat…

We're escorted to the training location, where it's crowded with tributes and their Friends. That's the official name for them, apparently. Friends. Makes the word sound hostile. Dunkin is now a Friend, and Leon is still deciding on his. He's seriously considering Latara, though. I hope he picks her. She'll help our survival greatly. Aspen is okay with gathering, but she's not very good with much else. She just tagged along to get free hunting lessons, even though she never kills an animal. I run my fingers through my knee-length hair (have I not told you? Yeah, I have brown hair that runs allll the way to my KNEES. It's a hassle…). Leon grins at me and pulls my hand down, holding onto it for support. I don't know if he wants support, or if he's supporting me. Or both. I look around the large room, and decide to start off with the rope tying. The instructor looks glad to see _someone_ took interest in this nearly useless skill. He teaches me how to tie many different knots, and my quick, nimble fingers pick up on it quickly. He tells me there will be more to be taught tomorrow, so I move on to the edible plants section. Within minutes, I become more like the instructor's instructor. I help out some of the other tributes and Friends. They thank me graciously, and I can't help but wonder who will kill me, or who I will kill.

Kaleb comes over, and I gladly teach him how to survive on henbit, Nut's Edge, Dunkin's Heart, honeysuckle, wild blackberries, wild onions, wild garlic, thistle, wild raspberries, and much, much more. He thanks me, and I stop him before he leaves. I hold out a small black berry that looks like a wild blackberry but I know better.

"Nightlock," I say. "It's poisonous. It'll kill you before it has time to reach your stomach." Kaleb nods solemnly, and leaves. I leave, too. I wander over to the archery session, where it's packed with tributes and Friends. _Probably wanting to see if they have the same talent as Katniss._ I think. None of them are nearly as good, though some are okay. I get up, adjusting the bow to my need, and I deliver a nice, clean blow to some poor fake human that's gotten stabbed about 300 times and gotten an arrow to the chest about 600 times. Not counting how many times he's gotten hit in the head or other places.

I aim again and hit his head-near the center. _I could have done better with a knife,_ I think to myself. I glance over at the people practicing knife throwing. I cringe. Their posture is bad, the way they hold the knife is wrong, and they never hit the target. _It has no instructor…_ I wonder. No one is standing there instructing the tributes and Friends how to hold it or stand correctly. I want to help them, but I don't. I don't want to teach them how to kill me or Leon or Dunkin or anyone else. _The instructors are just teaching the tributes to kill each other,_ I think. I spot Leon over near the sword practice with Kaleb and Kegan. I desperately want to pull out a dagger and throw it, but I don't. I walk over to the sword practice. Surprisingly, Leon is really good. Kaleb and Kegan have obviously done it before, but Leon is doing well. I've handled a sword before, so I walk over, grab a sword, and start on the dummy. The instructors (there's one girl and one boy) tell us to put on white clothes and helmets and practice on each other.

I get suited up and grab a nicely balanced sword. This one is not decorated, like the katanas I'm used to handling. But it works well and nicely. I don't know who I'm battling, but they put up a fight. I still win, though. We remove our masks, and I see that Kegan is surprised.

"I didn't know you could handle a sword," he says, shocked.

"You don't know much about me. You're pretty good with it, though. How'd you learn?" I ask.

"My father taught me. He knew a lot about sword fighting. I don't know why, though. He taught me for self defense, and to get my mind off of things," Kegan tells me. "You?"

"Hunting," I say simply, and walk away. I leave the suit, helmet, and sword behind. I walk over to the session that teaches how to set traps, but before we can get started, lunch is served.

Finally, something familiar! Turkey, ham, salami, and meats I've never seen before make up the sandwiches. I stick with what I know and pick a simple ham sandwich. Most people pick two or three, but I just choose one and sit down picnic-style on the ground. Kaleb, Kegan, Felicity, Leon, and another girl come over. I ask the girl her name-she's one of the twins.

"I'm Rose," she says. "I'm the Friend for my sister, Ria." I nod.

"I'm Katriona Snowfield," I say, holding out my hand. I love the sound my name makes.

"Nice to meet you. You're pretty good with arrows, swords, and edible plants, right?" She asks. She seems to be tougher than her twin, but I don't mind.

"Yes. I guess you could say that," I smile.

"Would you be my ally? I see you've already got a few. My sister and I are pretty good at gathering, archery, and traps," she offers. _She seems pretty strong, but I don't know about her sister. Should I make her my ally? I've got a few already, and I don't know if I can trust her yet…_ I think to myself. Finally, I accept her offer.

"Sure. Just practice with us a little and we'll give each other tips. How's that sound?" I ask everyone. Kaleb, Kegan, Leon, Rose, and Felicity nod. We're all allies, I guess. Felicity tagged along. Akina finally finds us and walks over. She, too, has only one sandwich.

"What did I miss?" She asks, smiling.

"Nothing much. Rose and her sister, Ria, joined our ally ship," I announce. Akina peers at Rose carefully.

"She's good," she says approvingly. I grin. Rose pretends to be relieved.

"Phew! I was worried that you wouldn't approve! That's a load off my shoulders!" Rose teases. We all laugh. I can't wait to train with all of these people, my new friends. We finish up lunch quickly and move onto basic training. We've decided that we'll start off simple and keep moving onto harder things. I teach Kegan, Rose, and Akina edible herbs, practice with Kaleb and Leon at sword fighting, and practice archery with Ria and Felicity. Leon, Dunkin, and I all head back to our hotel after practice. I nearly collapse on the bed. I'm exhausted.

~Chapter 11

The next few days of practice are pretty simple. We train each other on what we know, and strengthen up for the games. Kaleb, Leon, and Kegan have taken the lead as leaders, but we hardly ever argue. Once one of us says something, the rest agree. I train a lot of people in archery and edible herbs, but I still steer clear of the knife-throwing section. No doubt I'd end up like Katniss and giving away what I'm good at. Akina wants me to practice dagger-throwing with her, but I make up a lame excuse about my wrist hurting.

Training goes on for a week, and then it's time to be judged.

I think it's unfair how we're judged. The gamemakers stand around with their clipboards looking bored and mark low grades. I hate them with a passion.

When I walk in to be judged, they're all either drunk or bored. They pay no attention to me whatsoever. I pull out a dagger from my boot, which attracts a little attention, considering that no little girl walks around with daggers in her boots, and continue to throw them. No reaction. Still drunk men and bored people glancing at their clipboards. I get angry with them and basically do a repeat of Katniss from last year.

I chuck a throwing knife at the pig in the middle of the table. It hits its eye and I walk away, still angry at them. I can feel their eyes burning on me, but I don't care, and I don't look back. I feel the need to throw another dagger at them, but decide against it. Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss, Dunkin, and Leon look at me.

"How'd it go?" Peeta asks cautiously.

"I did what Katniss did last year. But my knife landed in the pig's eye," I tell them. Haymitch and Katniss put their heads down and groan, Peeta lets out a smile, though he knows what's in store for me, Dunkin purrs, and Leon stifles a laugh.

"What'd you do, Lion?" I ask.

"I practiced a little swordsmanship. Nothing too big. I don't want to be a target, though," he says, grinning. I want to curse at him for being so simple, but he's saving me, too. We head back, where we'll get ready for tomorrow. I'm finally getting nervous. My room seems like home, now, but what I really need is our old home. Our cavern. Leon has decided on taking Latara, and Aspen didn't seem too glad about that. I don't think Leon really cared, though. Cinna visits Dunkin and me in our room. He says he wants to get started on my outfit, since this will be the last design before I'm victor. I laugh at him. I know I'll die, but I don't want to worry about that now. Cinna leaves and I'm left alone again. I know I should get my rest, so I try hard. Perhaps that's why sleep isn't coming easily. I count sheep, try to get a breath of fresh air, curl up under the covers, curl up above the covers, lay on my stomach, lay on my back, lay on both sides, cuddle up to Dunkin, pace back and forth, get a glass of milk, talk to Leon, talk to Dunkin, try to lie still, try to relax every muscle in my body, turn off the overhead fan, turn it back on, etc.

Finally, I get to sleep. Effie even lets me sleep in for once, though I awake to her high heels. It dawns on me that today's the day I'm going into the games. _The actual Hunger Games. I'm in the actual Hunger Games._ I think. I look at Dunkin, who's panting hysterically. I wince, and I know casualties will take place. Whether one of them will be mine or not is not my choice. I can't move. I'm frozen from fear. Leon knows me well, and he knows that when I'm scared, my hands sweat, and, occasionally, I freeze up. He walks into my room and helps me up, fear hinting in his eyes, too. I hug him tightly, pushing tears from my eyes. He holds me, knowing that I'm scared and frightened for what will happen. Effie calls us to the table, and I scoop up Dunkin and walk over. I'm not hungry, but I force down all the food I can hold. I'll probably starve if I don't. I also drink a lot of water. Katniss says her biggest problem last year was dehydration. I hope and pray that I won't have the same problem.

Breakfast is finished all too early, and we're scuffled to the arena. We're underground, so we can't see the arena yet. Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss are giving us tips and hints for later. Latara and Dunkin are standing, nervous. Yes, even Latara is nervous. Leon is separated from me, which makes me even more nervous and anxious. Fear builds up inside me. I didn't watch the program last night to see what score I got on training. Katniss tells me I got a 12. I'm too scared to care right now. They tell me to relax, but I can't. I'm dressed in my new outfit, a thick material that could be meant for anything, really. Boots that are easy to tuck daggers in, a jacket that's nice and thick for any weather, and the shirt, cami, and pants are thick, too. They give me a painful shot in the arm. When I ask why, they tell me it's for tracking me. That way they know if I'm dead. This tracker, I know, is part of the plan. I am set on a platform that is silver in color, though I don't really notice it. Luckily, the mockingjay pin and my choker were approved. _Two more familiar objects,_ I tell myself. If I surround myself with familiar things, I'll be less likely to go nuts. Strange, but true. I am trapped inside the platform, and Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch watch me. Dunkin sits beside me. We are raised up, and I see the arena for the first time.

At first, I think I'll die. I see a desert. Then, a forest, then a volcano, then a tundra, a plain, a lake (more like an ocean), a rainforest, a mountain, and a meadow. All rolled into one. I spot my allies, though it takes about thirty seconds of my sixty seconds. I know what I'm going to do. After that cursed gong sounds, I'm going against what Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss say.

I'm going to the cornucopia. Leon, who is about four people away from me, shakes his head-he knows what I'm going for. I squint at him and get my feet ready for a nice sized bag. Obviously Capitol didn't plan it well. A knife is clearly sticking on the side of the bag. Dunkin looks at me, and I tell him to stay. If he doesn't, we'll get blown to bits. I tell him, in cat language, to run. He understands what I mean, luckily. I know where I'm heading after the cornucopia-the forest. Time is nearly up. Five…Four…Three…Two…One…

The gong sounds.

Let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin.

~Chapter 12

I race across the meadow, grabbing the bag. I notice some little girl brought a baby with her. She gently puts the baby down and asks for someone to shoot her-but they don't. I understand why she brought the baby immediately. To protect it. But I don't have time to worry about that now. I have to run-fast. I hear a man yelling out on top of a rock. A very stupid man.

"I AM _CAPTAIN_ KELLER! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" Someone shoots him down. A little boy becomes hysteric, but a woman grabs his arm and pulls him and a little girl away. I can't run much faster. Dunkin has clearly already made it to the woods. Safe and sound. My boots are slicker than I'm used to, but I run and run and run until I reach the woods. Even then I don't slow down. I see a familiar black and white blur in front of me. I run to him, still carrying the bag. The tundra would have suited me quite well, but I know my allies will want to stay in the woods. A popular choice, sure, but we'll manage. The sound of footsteps behind me makes me pick up speed. I find a thick honeysuckle bush and dive in the coverage of it. Dunkin hides in the tree above me. I use the mud to quickly cover my pale face. Kegan darts in front of me. I chase after him, Dunkin following.

"Kegan!" I half-whisper. He turns his head around, relieved to see me. I nod, motioning to keep running. We run until our legs and lungs ache. I tell him to stop, and we scurry up a willow tree for cover. He obviously got a pack of his own. I wait to catch my breath. I'm putting all my trust in Kegan currently. I just hope I don't get stabbed or anything. His bag is black, like mine, but smaller. I nod to him, and begin to open my bag. He unzips his quietly. Inside my bag, I find three knives- two regular, and one throwing knife. I grin. The blades couldn't be much sharper. I find a sleeping bag and some crackers. A little iodine and a jug for water are in there, too. Kegan smiles.

He found a vile of some green liquid. "Sleeping potion…" he whispers. I nod. He, too, finds some crackers and an apple. Dunkin looks curiously at the crackers, but I shake my head.

"We'd better keep moving. Do you think we should wait for the others? These dark green clothes hide us pretty well, but I don't know about Dunkin," I say. Kegan nods, considering.

"I say we keep moving. Wait-listen," he whispers. It doesn't take long for me to hear the sound of footsteps. I take off my jacket and wrap it around Dunkin, so he isn't as vibrant. I listen carefully. _Two people, running together,_ I think. Soon, Akina and Kaleb come into view. Kegan, Dunkin and I drop down from the tree. They stop, scared, but realize it's just us. Kaleb got a hold of two swords-he hands one to Kegan-and Akina grabbed a bow-but no arrows. We nod to each other and begin to run together. I keep a knife in my belt, the throwing one in my boot, and one in my hand. We run-fast. I carry Dunkin, who doesn't protest. Adrenaline runs through me-making me pick up speed and sweat. Dunkin meows in protest, though it's muffled from my jacket around him. We jog, now about a mile away from the cornucopia.

"Here!" I say, looking around a clearing. "This would be a perfect spot to camp out." Kegan nods, agreeing, and Akina and Kaleb do the same. Though I'm scared for my life-for Dunkin's life- I keep cool and carry on. "We can pair up and each get a part of the clearing. It'd be private, but safe. The honeysuckle will shield us, and so will the willows. How's that sound? Or we could find a cave…" I murmur.

"Like the one over here?" I hear Akina say. I walk over to her, and she's proudly standing in front of a stone cave. It's not huge, but it's not terribly small.

"Yes, at least three people can sleep in that," I say. I look at the others.

"This can be the guard's entrance; this can be a part… This can fit three…" Kegan says cheerfully.

"What should we call the different parts of it?" Akina asks.

"How about a Room or a Den?" I suggest. Kegan laughs.

"I like den," he says, smiling. I listen for a cannon-though I know I won't hear one until much later. They never blast the cannons until the initial fight is over. I wonder about how Leon is, and if Felicity or Rose lived. Kegan notices my worrying and puts his arm around my shoulder comfortingly. "Would you like to share a den?" he asks teasingly. I giggle.

"Of course. As long as Dunkin can stay, too," I grin. Kegan laughs. Kaleb puts his arm around Akina, and it's clear they're sharing. I look at Dunkin, who has taken off the jacket and is sniffing around. I signal to him to stay in the trees most of the time. I also nod to Kaleb to start our plan. He starts nosing around the clearing, finding cameras and breaking them. This is only part of our plan. Find the cameras and break them.

Again, we hear footsteps and retreat to a willow. Moe Goodman, Felicity's boyfriend, appears. He looks around, and I get a good handle on my knife. I drop down from the willow, and Kegan comes after me, standing in front of me protectively. Moe is unarmed, and is clearly fearing us.

"H-have you s-seen Felicity?" he asks. I shake my head, and tell him to run. He does, and dashes away. Kaleb and Akina jump down from their tree, Kaleb messing with something in his hands. I recognize it as a camera, and he's taking it apart. He pulls out another camera and begins to work on it.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Rigging it," he answers simply.

"To do what?"

"Find more cameras," he says, looking up and grinning at me. I laugh. I have the smartest brother.

"Might as well get started on finding food," I mention, sending Dunkin to hunt. I follow him, though the forest feels lonely without Leon. Kegan follows us, making up for Leon. A rustle of bushes makes us freeze. I see something white, and I get my knife ready in my hands. I'm expecting a bunny, maybe, or another tribute/Friend. What I see is familiar-freakishly familiar.

"Latara!" I let out. She runs to me and I pet her. She has a small squirrel in her mouth. "Good girl!" I tell her. "Where's Leon?" I ask. At the sound of his name, she turns, looking for him. I realize that she doesn't know where he is. I sigh, unhappy.

"Come on, let's get that squirrel back to camp," Kegan murmurs. I nod, holding back my burning tears. I'm scared for Leon. By now, the cannons are going off, loud and clear. I count. _Eleven already,_ I think to myself. Even Kegan seems a little scared. He puts his arm around me comfortingly. I smile meekly. It's already lunch time. Kaleb and Akina flinch away from Latara at first, but when I introduce her, Akina is all over her. Kaleb mutters something about not liking dogs, and continues with his contraption. I climb trees to find more cameras and break them. I hand the squirrel to Akina, who skins it thoroughly, though we won't risk a fire. I notice somebody else is, though. Smoke is rising in the distance, and I'm getting a little scared. I'm already hungry, my stomach rumbling. I sharpen my knives. I gather flint and firewood. I let my mind wonder to the girl and her little sister. I'm scared for them. But their story isn't mine to follow. I get our sleeping bags ready. We'll be sleeping in the trees for now. Since I know I won't be able to sleep, I sign up for first shift of guard. We'll always have a guard on hand.

I make myself really useful and take Dunkin and Latara to hunt for water. I take my jug and one that Akina retrieved, and head out. I remember passing a pond earlier, and head over there. I add a few drops of iodine to the water to purify it, and start going back to camp. Akina looks at the water hungrily, and so does Kaleb. Kegan does his best to hide it, but even he is thirsty. We all take turns sharing the water, and I teach them how to get the nectar from honeysuckle bushes. They thank me, though Kaleb is too interested in rigging the camera. He seems to know what he's doing, though Kegan helps him out from time to time. I keep forgetting that Kegan, Akina, and Kaleb are all from District 5. I'm left with Dunkin and Latara. Not for too long, though. A rustle of leaves-yes, _again_- tells me we're not alone. I pull out a knife and get ready to throw it. Kegan gets his sword ready, and Akina raises her bow-though no arrows. A familiar face steps out. She brushes her black hair to the side of her face and looks at us.

"Are you Rose or Ria?" I ask bravely.

"Rose," she confirms. I peer at her, but her sister, Ria, appears behind her.

"Welcome to our clearing, Rose and Ria. We've reserved a den for you. More specifically-a tree!" I tease. They grin, and show us their bags. Both of them have obviously fought for them. Ria looks like her arm is about to fall off any second, blood flowing from the open wound. Rose is limping, and her pants are stained with red. "Hurry over here and I'll fix you up," I say to them, motioning to a log in the back of camp, near Kegan and my den. They both sit, waiting patiently. Akina walks over to help, but gets grossed out by the blood. She takes the packs, asks to go through them, and does. I bandage Ria's arm with a little bit of Elephant Ear leaves, and ask if we have any gauze. They all shake their heads, so I continue on. It was obviously cut by a sword-all the way to the bone. I flinch at the sight of the open bone, but continue to patch her up. I ask for some water, so Akina and Kegan go out to get some. Ria is crying now, and I can't blame her. Having your arm nearly ripped off _must_ be painful. I can't blame her for crying, but I tell her to stop-so she'll stay hydrated. She sucks in the tears and tries hard not to cry. Akina and Kegan get back with the water, and I pour some on her wound. I wish I had something to sew it up with, but we're out of everything.

I move onto Rose's wound. She got shot with an arrow in the knee. I notice that she pulled it out already-a good sign-and I pour water on it and get working on a bandage. I also make a sling for Ria. I finish it at sundown. Another cannon goes off. I nod to the others to be on the lookout for who died. We down some squirrel and a rabbit that Latara caught. I happily give Dunkin and Latara some water and hydrate myself in the meanwhile. We're all hydrated, though I'm tired, I take my spot to sit watch in the willow. I wince at every snap, flinch at every crackle, and stand at every pop. Latara, who's nocturnal, lolls her tongue out at me in silent, wolfish laughter. I roll my eyes. Although the stars are _just_ coming out, I'm still on guard duty. The sound of Panem's anthem has my eyes up to the sky. The boy from District 1 and his Friend, The boy from District 2, The girl from District 4 and her Friend, The boy's Friend from District 4, District 6's girl and boy tributes, the girl from 8, and the boy from 9. _Leon's not dead!_ I think happily. Akina walks up to me, telling me that Kegan, Kaleb, Rose, and Ria are all asleep.

"Why do you have a knife?" she asks.

"You see, Akina, my real talent is throwing knives-not archery or swordsmanship," I tell her. Might as well get off clean.

"Can you show me?" She asks. I nod, and take out a knife from my boot. I draw a target with a Polk berry, and aim for the center. As usual, I hit dead on. Akina gasps. "I wouldn't want to be anyone in your way…" she mutters. I smile.

"Don't worry, you won't be," I tell her, smiling. She and I sit there for the rest of the night. Akina ends up falling asleep on a log. No more cannons fire for the night. Morning comes, so I walk around, waking up Kegan and Kaleb gently, replacing Rose and Ria's bandages, and getting ready for bed. Kegan promises to watch over me. I fall asleep with him standing guard over me. One of the best feelings I've ever had.

~Chapter 13

Tracker jackers, mutts, and tributes are all chasing after me. I fall into a hole and they corner me. Tracker jackers sting me, mutts tear me to shreds, and tributes and Friends beat me. I scream, but no sound comes out. Pain ripples through my body and I know I'm dying.

I wake up panting and sweating, Kegan puts his hand on my shoulder and I look at him carefully. A familiar face is all I need. I was dreaming. "You okay?" he asks gently, nearly whispering.

"Just a nightmare," I tell him.

"Better get used to those. My mentor gets them all the time," he says. I nod. "Would you like to go hunting with me?"

"Sure," I say, checking on Dunkin and Latara. Dunkin is curled up, asleep in a tree, and Latara sits near Kaleb, who is working on the camera. "What time is it?" I ask Kegan.

"Around noon. Why?"

"Nothing. Just like to know the time," I explain. He nods understandingly. I grab all of my knives and he grabs his sword. We head out.

Walking through the humid woods is a familiar feeling, and it soothes me, making me nearly forget my nightmares. I stop suddenly. Kegan looks at me questioningly. I take off my boots, putting my extra knife in my belt. "I walk better without shoes," I tell him, grinning. He smiles and carries on. Ahead, we find a deer, and I shoot its head with a knife. Kegan finishes it with his sword, and we drag it back to camp. I hear a sound in the woods, and tell Kegan to go on without me. I put on my boots and get out a knife. Whoever is there is doomed.

The person is obviously horrible at sneaking around, because sticks and leaves crackle under their feet. I spot a small movement of dark green. I steal the opportunity and lunge for the person, knocking them back. I hold my knife to their face.

"Felicity!" I exclaim. She nods, staring at the knife. I take it off of her. "Sorry about that, Fel, I'm just being cautious. Have you seen Moe?" I ask her. Another boot steps out of the bushes, and I'm looking up at Moe Goodman. I quickly step off of Felicity. Branches snapping behind me make me turn around. Kegan stares at me, then Felicity, then Moe.

"I came to see if you were alright. I heard noises," he says.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just found Felicity and Moe," I explain. He nods, slinging the deer over his back.

"C'mon, Fel, Moe. We have food and water. Have you got any injuries?" I ask. Moe nods, holding up his finger, which is most obviously broken. I cringe. Felicity seems to have sprained her wrist, which is swollen and red. "Let's go," I say. They follow me to camp, where the others stare at them.

I fix up their wounds and send them to talk with Ria and Rose, whom have taken to sucking out the nectar from honeysuckle. We each have our jobs or hobbies. Kegan and I go hunting, Rose and Ria gather, Akina gathers water, Dunkin and Latara help with hunting, and Kaleb works on his camera. It looks completely different than it did before. It has a screen with odd figures and lights on it, and little dials made of wood. I smile. I have an engineer brother. He looks up from his work as we walk in. "Almost done?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I just need to test it. Will you find another camera so I can track it?" He asks. I nod, and go out in search for another camera. One sits beneath a log, and I call Kaleb over. He turns his new sensor on, and it beeps hysterically. Every time it gets closer, it beeps faster and louder. When it gets far away, it beeps slowly and softly. We find several more cameras thanks to his contraption. Felicity and Moe find their use by gathering berries and other plants. Another cannon goes off, making me flinch. Kegan wraps his arms around my shoulders again, and I lean my head against him. I can almost see him smiling. The Hunger Games aren't as scary as I imagined. I expected worse, but in a way, it's peaceful. _Knock on wood,_ I think to myself. _I've probably just jinxed everything._ The woods are peaceful, and I spot a mockingjay nearby-one of my favorite birds. I whistle it a tune and it sends it back. Kegan sits up, whistling a soft, beautiful tune.

"Sing to them," Kaleb says.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes. You," he says, smiling. I laugh.

"I don't sing, silly. You don't want your eardrums blasted out," I say.

"I've heard you before. They caught the moment in the greenhouse on tape. You just didn't pay attention. You can sing, little sister," he grins. I sigh and begin to sing quietly.

_"Shedding a tear,_

_ I hold you my dear._

_ When you look at me,_

_ What do you see?_

_ How do I make you rise_

_ To accept my prize?_

_ If you stay near, _

_ There will be no fear."_

I finish it, with everyone staring at me. I blush furiously. The mockingjays pick up on it quickly and sing it throughout the forest. I come up with an idea.

"If one of us gets lost or hurt, all we need to do is sing that song. We'll know that someone's hurt or injured or lost," I say. They all agree with me, and go back to their work. _Thank goodness they're not focused on me,_ I think. Kegan still holds me next to him, and I still lean against him. He's comforting, and such a good friend-maybe more. I sign myself up for guard duty again, and no one argues. If I want to do guard duty, no one is going to disagree. They don't want to be stuck with guard duty. and I want to.

Soon, we get our very first visitor. A boy walks in rather bluntly, stares at us, and before he can pull out his arrow, Kaleb, Kegan, Dunkin, Latara, Akina, and I are all on him. He pleads us for mercy, but Kegan and Kaleb stick their swords into his head. He's dead pretty quickly. Akina gasps away from him, and sobs. Kaleb holds her and comforts her. Kegan and I drag the body to the open, and we hear a blast from the cannon. The hovercraft comes and recovers him from the ground. The sunset seems to light his body on fire. I feel sorry for him and his family, and how they'll never be able to see how he died. No cameras, no video.

We all lie out under the stars and wait for the anthem. It starts very quickly. I see the face of the boy we killed, and another face that is unfamiliar. _No Leon tonight,_ I think. I get ready for guard duty, and the others get ready for bed. I watch the stars and wait patiently for the sun to come up. Kegan finds his way to the log I'm sitting on. The two of us watch the stars together in peace.

"It's not as bad as everyone let on," Kegan murmurs.

"It hasn't started yet, though. It's when there's no one left, and it's just us. We'll start turning against each other, and the game makers will want to kill us. It'll be hell," I tell him. He nods.

"Promise to never turn against each other?" he asks, looking at me and holding out his hand. I look at it carefully and accept.

"Promise," I say quietly. He and I look at each other for a second, but something totally unexpected happens. Or at least to me. He leans forward, and I can feel his breath tickling my chin and neck. Our faces nearly touch, and, well, you know what else happens.

~Chapter 14

Kegan went back to his Den and I guarded the camp with a fluttering heart. In the morning, I go hunting with Latara and Dunkin. Somehow, Kegan follows us and we walk and talk together. Every time I look at his face, butterflies form in my stomach and I smile involuntarily. But I keep thinking of Leon, and how much pain he might be in. One moment I'm giggling, the next I'm on the verge of tears.

"Where do you think Leon is?" I ask him, melancholy. We stop, he invites me to sit on a fallen log, and he takes my hand and looks at me in the face.

"Now, I'm not going to sugarcoat this or anything, because I know you don't want lies. He might be alive and looking for you, and Katriona," I smile when he says my name, "that's very likely. But the other thing is, he could be a hostage for the Careers, or on the verge of death. However, you know Leon better than I do, so you know how much of a fighter he is. He'll be alive. He's probably looking for you right now," Kegan says. He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his chest.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Now, we'd better get hunting," he announces, standing up and grabbing his sword. I smile. The exact same thing would have been done with Leon. We start off, resting a few times, but mostly walking in silence. A deer walks in front of us, and we freeze. I shoot its head, and Kegan ends the suffering. We drag it back to camp, where things seem to be perfectly silent. I spot Kaleb in a tree, and he puts his finger to his lips. They're hiding. What are they hiding from?

I seem him. Black shirt, messy hair, silver-blue magical eyes, and tall, skinny stature. He has wounds all over him. One is on his arm, another on his knee, more on his feet, neck, face, and chest, but he's still smiling.

"LEON!" I yell, running to him. I throw my arms around his neck and he embraces me.

"Hey, Glace, I brought you something," he whispers in my ear. I pull away, and look at him, eager. He pulls out a silver gun-like object. I jump up and down.

"!" I bounce up and down, feeling that burst of energy.

"Easy, Glace," he grins, holding it above my head. The others have come down from their hiding spots, and walk over to him happily. "I've got something for Akina and Rose, too." He hands them arrows. Akina grins and pulls out her bow.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" I laugh, reaching for the flamethrower.

"As long as you promise not to light the forest on fire," Leon teases.

"I promise, now gimme!" I jump up, grabbing the flamethrower and taking it from Leon's grasp. He laughs, and I hold the flamethrower in my hands, energy still coursing through me. Back in 12, I'm known for blowing up half of the forest with a flamethrower. They're one of my best friends.

"Can you say pyromaniac?" Kegan grins. I point the flamethrower at him, and he backs off. I check what features it has, and quickly explain what's been going on around camp to Leon. I put down the flamethrower and handle his wounds. One of them was obviously an attempt as his life, and I get slightly angry at the person. Then I remember, this is a fight to the death. The person just wants to live. Leon points to a nest of wasps. Luckily, they aren't tracker jackers.

"Yeah, but I don't have any kerosene," I grumble. That's the only way I know how to kill wasps. Either step on them, or squirt them with kerosene and watch them die. And, of course, part of that fun is lighting them on fire. They smell horrible, but it's fun to watch them snap, crackle, and pop. Rice Crispies! Leon hands over a can of kerosene and some matches. I grin.

Five minutes later, the girls' vocal cords are almost gone from screaming (not mine!), and the guys are still laughing. I have to admit, I'm laughing with them. The wasps are all dead, as they were when I lit them on fire, but some of the girls are still scared of them. We enjoy eating the deer and laughing over bad puns and jokes. Another rustle of leaves makes us flinch. I see Akina pull out her bow and arrows, Leon, Kegan, and Kaleb pull out their swords, and I pull out one of my daggers. The blonde from District 1 steps out, and she probably wishes she hadn't. We spring on her, but I yell out to the others not to kill her yet. I tie her against a tree and she stares at me-scared.

"Name," I say

"Hollie Callie," she answers, trying to appear strong. It's not working.

"How'd you come here?"

"I saw a fire and thought I might make an alliance," she says. I know she's lying.

"What's going on out there? Who's the leader of the Careers?" I growl.

"The leader is Chris Meyers, from District 2. They're all camping out and waiting for an attack," she explains, I know she's not lying, because she looks around nervously, like they'll kill her for telling us.

"Anything else?" I ask the group. Kegan steps up.

"Any diseases, mutts, or anything out of the ordinary?"

"This is the Hunger Games, for Pete's sake! Of course there's been something treacherous. Tracker Jackers, a mutt that the Careers killed, things like that," she says. "Now, let me go?"

"Anybody?" I ask. Everyone shakes their heads. "You may go free," I murmur, untying the ropes. I nod to Akina, who gets her bow ready. Hollie runs, and Akina and I follow. We want her out of our way, but dead. She runs for about a mile, and then I give Akina the signal. She shoots little Hollie Callie down with one arrow. I give a good knife in the throat to make sure she's dead. The cannon sounds. She's gone. Akina retrieves her arrow, and I my knife. We make our way back to camp, where everyone keeps themselves busy.

"We have to move," I say. They stare at me. "The Careers know where we are. That's why Hollie came. She was spying on us. We have to move-_now,_" I say it with such force that the others quickly get their things together.

"How do you know?" Kegan asks me, holding my hand.

"I know when people lie. It's not hard to tell. If we wait for another hour or so, they'll send in more Careers to kill us. That's when I'll use the flamethrower," I grin. We all pack up, leaving behind our camp and hard work. We work our way to the tundra-a place where hardly any resources live. It's cold, but our coats are specially designed to keep in the warmth-Capitol made. I thank the Capitol under my breath, and quietly settle down next to Kegan. He sits on a log next to me. There's a fine line where the tundra starts and where the forest ends. Definitely man made. I aim the flamethrower at the forest, hoping to only light up about half of it. Otherwise, all of our resources will be gone.

"Shoot straight," Leon whispers in my ear. I smile, and make sure everyone is out of the forest. Leon is holding Latara and Dunkin back, and Kaleb counts to make sure we've got everyone.

"Okay, Kitty. Do your thing," Kaleb says. It's the first time I've ever been called Kitty (that I remember), but it feels natural. I do shoot straight and the first tree lights up quickly and steadily. It catches onto the next tree, and the next, and the next, until the entire forest is in a fire. Several cannons go off. I know that it's from my flamethrower-not from the others. I become scared and weak-I just killed three people. My heart aches for their families and friends, and I feel guilty. But for now, I can't think about that. I have to move on. And move on we do. Kaleb has us running away from there so quickly my legs feel like pudding. I pray that he stops, but he doesn't. We're deep in the tundra, now. I spot a rabbit and instantly kill it, knowing it's probably rare to see these around here. I hope for the best and drag it along with us. Leon spots me with the bunny and gasps dramatically.

"You killed da bunny!" He said accusingly.

"What? We're going to have to kill a lot of things out here, Lion," I tell him. He pretends to look hurt by the dead bunny, but we go on. Kaleb stops for a rest, and sends out parties to search for a place to stay. I go with Kegan and Dunkin, and we successfully find a cave. It's a little small, but it will hide us well. We pack the supplies into the cave, and it's clear that it will stay warm when we're all in it. It traps in body heat better than anything. In a few minutes, we're only slightly frozen.

"Why does it have to be so cold around here?" Ria asks, rubbing her hands together.

"It's the tundra, Ri," Rose shivers. We all get ready for a cold night. I pull out a sleeping bag from my pack and curl up in it. Dunkin lies next to me, his head tucked under my head and his tail wrapping around my arm. Latara warms my feet like always. I fall asleep, pretending I'm home.

~Chapter 15

I wake up earlier than the others and get some food ready. I take the rabbit, cut it up, light a very small fire, and cook it. I know cooking rabbit is relatively quiet (cooking goat can be awfully loud, as they pop and crackle), so I don't worry about it waking the others. I pull out my crackers and make rabbit crackers. They're pretty good. The others wake to the smell of my creation, and they thank me quietly, nibbling the cracker and rabbit. They really can't eat it all at once, or at least, that seems to be the problem. They all nibble it. Maybe that's because their mouths are frozen.

The only person not awake by now is Leon, who seems to be extremely tired. I leave him alone, and pack up my things to go hunting. Latara and Dunkin join me, along with Rose. I'm a little surprised at this, but I don't mind her stay. Rose and I become fast friends, and we catch a rabbit, and even a tiny deer. _Deer aren't supposed to be in the tundra! The gamemakers got that wrong!_ I think to myself. Even Rose seems a little startled at it, but we bring it back anyway. Leon still isn't awake, and I find myself worrying about him. After cooking the deer and preserving it, I feel Leon's forehead. He's hot-burning up.

"He's sick!" I yell out suddenly. Kaleb, Kegan, Akina, Felicity, Moe, Ria, and Rose turn to look at me. Akina walks over calmly.

"Are you sure?" She asks quietly.

"Feel his forehead," I growl. She does, and her hand flinches back.

"It's Capitol's virus," she mutters.

"What?"

"They've been working on a virus for a long time. Leon's their experiment." She explains. I desperately want to kill the Capitol suddenly. I rip off a part of my jacket and soak it in water. I put it on his forehead and another on his neck. I sit him up, though he's still unconscious. I break my crackers into little crumbles and feed them to him. I force him to drink water. Hours turn into days. I haven't left his side. Not since he got sick-not until he gets better.

"We have to leave," Kegan says to me quietly.

"Absolutely not. He's sick. I'm staying here with him," I hiss.

"Fine, but we have to get moving soon. We'll… Build a stretcher or something. Is there any way to get him better?" Kegan asks.

"Well, some stew would be nice. A little pillow would be great, too," I say quietly. He nods, and gets me my stew. How he does it, I'm not sure. I hope and pray that Leon gets better. Dunkin never leaves my side, either. Latara goes out on her own every once in a while, but other than that, she stays by my side.

Two days later, Leon begins to stir. His eyelids flutter open, and he moans.

"Leon!" I yell out, hugging him. He moans again. I back away, getting out a bowl that I made from honeysuckle leaves (you have no idea how hard it is to weave a basket out of leaves _that_ small). He doesn't throw up-not right away, at least. His hand touches my face, and then falls. I've never seen him like this. White, pale face, brown hair that's wet with sweat in his face, and his eyes look like they're in a different universe.

"G…Gla…Glace…" He murmurs. I feel hot tears rolling down my face. His words sound like heaven, yet anger pierces through me. _I'll get my vengeance on you, Capitol! I'll strangle Snow, murder the gamemakers, and do whatever it takes to take you down! _I think fiercely. Kaleb has swept the place for cameras, but now I'm desperately wishing I could scream my thoughts to the Capitol, though I know it'd get me killed. I give Leon some stew to keep him strong, and it almost seems that he's smiling.

"What?" I ask, smiling back.

"Why n-nurse me to health…? When I'll die anyway?" He asks slowly. I kiss his forehead.

"Because I love you. You know that. I know you'd do the same for me," I tell him. I can feel Kegan behind me, and I can almost feel his anger. I pray that he doesn't hurt Leon. If he did, I'd have to kill him, too. Akina, Rose, and Ria have been working on building a stretcher, and it seems to be working well. They put Latara and Felicity on the stretcher, and it seems to hold them well.

"Lion? We're going to have to move soon. We're going back to the forest. Everyone's hungry, and there aren't any supplies out here, so we have to move," I say quietly.

"What's happened recently?" he asks, his face becoming paler. It's obviously taking most of his strength to say anything.

"One cannon has gone off, but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary," I feel like I should tell him about the deer, but I decide against it. It's nothing out of the ordinary, really. People raised in the Capitol don't know about much of anything out of the Capitol.

"Glace, I…" Leon trails off, his eyes no longer being able to stay open.

"We're leaving. Now." I say, standing up. I feel stronger than before, more in control. Kaleb, the leader, doesn't question me. We all pack up our things, I pack up Leon's, and we load him onto the stretcher, covering him with blankets. I even cover his face with my jacket. I'm frozen without it, but Kegan offers me half of his, and we walk along, side by side. Rose, Ria, Felicity, and Akina are all armed with bows and arrows. Moe, Kegan, and Kaleb have their swords out. Anyone wishing to harm Leon will go down painfully. I look at Latara, who seems to be lagging behind slightly. She's never like this! _Oh. That's right…_ I think to myself. She has her reasons.

We leave behind the tundra after a few hours, and we enter the half-burned forest. Embers still spark up from time to time. I smile at my work. I did pretty well lighting half of the forest on fire. We find the other half in an hour or two, and settle down near the edge. I have my flamethrower and knives in hand in case of emergency. It's nearly night, and we haven't gotten settled down. For once, I'm not on guard duty. I settle down next to Leon and Kegan, with Dunkin taking up his usual spot. Latara lies on Leon's feet, guarding him. I snuggle up to Dunkin, enjoying his warmth and his familiar scent. I stroke his rough fur and he purrs loudly. I fall asleep to his rhythmic breathing.

I'm running through the forest, but I'm not me. I'm Dunkin. I see all the dead tributes in front of me. They're cheering me on. They want me to win. I'm running and running, but I'm not tired-I feel more energized than ever. I don't know what I'm running toward-until I realize. _Leon?_ He has his arms out in front of him, welcoming me. I fly into his arms, and we laugh. I'm suddenly human again. We're happy and laughing.

I wake up a little later than usual, wondering what the dream was about. I feel Leon's forehead, only to flinch back from the warmth. I soak another piece of my jacket and stick it on his forehead. He lets out a tiny moan, but other than that, he remains unconscious. I lie down next to him, feeling the heat radiate off of him. Kegan stirs next to me, and in a minute, I see him looming over my head.

"What's up, Katty?" he teases. I smile, and he helps me up. "Want to go hunting with me?" he offers.

"I don't think I can. I'm sorry, Kegan. I just can't bear to leave Leon's side," I murmur, looking at Leon's sweaty face. He's pale and looks pukey. Kegan nods.

"I understand. He means a lot to you. I can tell," he mutters, and he walks away. I wonder if he's angry at me or Leon, but for now, I have to worry about getting Leon back to health. Kaleb walks over to me and sits down with his camera-finder.

"After Leon gets better, we'll start on our plan," he says. I smile at my big brother and hug him tightly. After all of this, it feels like he's the only normal thing that's happened.

"Did you sweep the place for cameras?" I whisper. He shakes his head.

"I want them to get some good shots of Leon's sickness. That way you'll have plenty of time to get a parachute. Keep looking like you're panicked or something, kay?" he murmurs. I nod, understanding what he means. _He's looking out for me,_ I think to myself. _And I'm looking out for Leon. _I sit him up against a tree and he rests there, his breathing slow.

"We need medicine. This illness won't cure itself," I say aloud. Rose looks at me, seeming to catch on. She walks over and feels his forehead, then flinches back as if she had stuck her hand in a fire.

"He's really burning up," she murmurs, looking horribly concerned. I nod and force my eyes to tear up. It's awfully hard to try to cry when you're containing laughter. Rose smiles with 'sympathy', and hugs me away from the nearby camera. I make my laughter sound like sobs, and go out to a spot in the woods that Kaleb cleared of cameras. Rose follows me out and we laugh hysterically.

"Do you think they fell for it?" I laugh.

"Well, those sobs sounded funny!" she teases. We laugh to our hearts' content, calm down, and walk back to camp.

"I'll sweep the place tomorrow," Kaleb whispers in my ear. I nod. Afternoon brings intense heat, and Felicity, Moe, and Akina announce that they're going swimming. Ria and Rose will be lookouts. They invite me to come, but I quietly tell them that I don't know how to swim, and the Hunger Games is not the spot to learn how to swim. Moe, Felicity, and Akina are very understanding, and they go off anyway.

"Must be our genes," I hear Kaleb mutter. I look at him questioningly. "I can't swim, either," he explains. I smile and nod. Kegan walks over to me and asks if he could take Latara and Dunkin hunting. I tell him to take Latara only-since Dunkin only listens to me, and he sets off with Latara. I try to feed Leon some stew and crackers, but he's unconscious and can't seem to wake up. I can nearly see the battle going on in his body, but for now, the Capitol's virus is winning. Smiling, I take a piece of honeysuckle, take out the stamen, and put it to his lips. Leon's mouth seems to curve upwards, though it might be my imagination.

"HELP! HELP! HE'S DROWNING!" I hear Akina scream, and within a second, I'm up and running. I leave Dunkin to watch Leon, and he sits protectively in front of him. I reach our small lake with record timing, and Kaleb is close behind. Felicity is screaming her head off, and every once in a while, she freezes with fright. Ria dives into the water-clothes and all. Akina and Rose follow her. I walk over to Felicity, who is trembling with fright. Tears run down her little pale cheeks, and I brush them away, pulling her into a hug. The cannon goes off.

"It's alright, Felicity. I'll get my revenge on Capitol. I promise," I whisper. And I will. I know I will.

"How-how could he, though? He knows how to swim!" She murmurs. I nod. I instantly realize that our two weeks are nearly up. Capitol just wants to kill people. They _made_ Moe drown.

Ria comes up with Moe's body in her arms. He's limp and lifeless. Pale yet peaceful. Felicity lets out a squeal and sobs into my shoulder. I pat her back and hold her tightly. Ria lays his body down, and Kaleb and Rose have already started digging a hole, though the hovercraft is above us. Felicity screams, and all of it is a blur. They take up Moe's body in the hovercraft, and a there is a moment of silence between all of us. Felicity seems to be going insane and crying the whole time. I cradle her like a baby, and we take her back to camp. Dunkin and Latara try to comfort her. Kegan looks confused and sits next to me and Leon for an explanation.

"Moe drowned," I explain quietly. Felicity's sobs in the distance make me want to sob, too, but I don't. This is the Hunger Games-we can't show weakness. An odd beeping sound in the distance makes us all jump. "I'll look," I say to Kegan. He nods. I grab my knife, Dunkin following behind, and search around for the mysterious beeping. A movement in the corner of my eye makes me flinch. A silver parachute drops out of the sky and lands high up in a willow. I reach for it, but I cannot seem to reach it. I climb up, my fingertips grazing the package. Dunkin uses my head as a ladder and reaches the parachute, grabbing it in his teeth and climbing down. I land on the ground with a soft thud and take the parachute. "Good boy," I tell him, rubbing his chin. The beeping has stopped, luckily. I take it back to camp and lean against a tree, the others watching closely. Inside the box is a vile of purple liquid. _Is this the medicine for Leon!_ I hope. I find a small message attached to it and unravel it slowly.

_Shut that stupid brat up with this stuff. It's ruining our chances of winning._

_ -H_

I smile, though I'm disappointed. I look at the liquid, and Kegan quickly walks over. "That's calming potion," he tells me. I nod, walking over to where Felicity is sobbing.

"Hey, Fel. Drink some of this. It'll make you feel better," I coo. She chugs the entire bottle and lies down again. The potion seems to take effect immediately.

"Thanks, Kat," she says, closing her eyes for a moment. She quickly falls fast asleep. All that crying must have worn her out. Kegan leans over my shoulder, reading the note that came with it.

"I forgot that your mentor is Haymitch," he says teasingly. I giggle and smile. The day has taken a toll on everyone, and an afternoon nap is in order. Luckily, Ria agrees to guard, so I have some time to rest my eyes. Resting my eyes takes until evening, but by then, I'm good and awake.

~Chapter 16

The stars are bright, and I'm on guard duty, though no one but Felicity and Leon are asleep. Latara pretends to be napping, but I know she's faking. The stars seem almost holographic, but I know they aren't. _Are these the same stars I looked at in District 12?_ I wonder. Then I shudder. I may never be going back to District 12. I may never see Aspen or Greasy Sae. This alarms me, but of course, I have to keep my face emotionless in front of the cameras. I'm still admiring the stars, and I don't realize that a hologram is before me until the anthem plays. They show Moe's face, and it causes me great pain to see him up in the stars. Then, instead of just playing the Capitol seal, the face of Caesar Flickerman in the stars appears before me. At the sound of his voice, everyone looks up.

"Dear tributes and Friends, we have come to the conclusion that there is something all of you desperately need. Whether it be a blanket, food, medicine, or anything else. The Capitol has decided that it is in your best interest that we give this item to you. Just like we did last year, there will be a feast. And at that feast, there will be that item. There is only one item per District. It starts at sunrise tomorrow at the Cornucopia. That is all, thank you," and just as soon as he had come, he leaves. The Capitol seal displays above us, and the anthem plays. Then, it's just us and the stars.

"It's Leon's medicine," I say instantly. Kaleb nods.

"I don't know what it will be for us, though," he murmurs.

"It will probably be more calm medicine for Felicity, and some sort of thing for Russkaya for you. You have to remember that she's in this game, too." I point out. He nods.

"What about Rose and Ria?" he asks.

"It could be from the male tribute in their District," I say. Again, he nods. Kegan sits next to me, and I tell him what I think will happen. He agrees with me and we all sit in silence.

"Let's get some rest for tomorrow," I say, though I don't plan on sleeping. They both (surprisingly) agree and go to their new Dens. I stay up staring at the stars and wondering how tomorrow will turn out. I hope and pray no one dies. It's about midnight when I sense someone nearby.

"Wondering about tomorrow?" Kegan says, reading my mind. I smile.

"Yeah. I just hope it's not one of us who die," I murmur, curling up next to him. The breeze toys with my hair like the time it did on the top of our building. I snuggle up closer to Kegan, absorbing his warmth. I want to cry, but I know I can't.

"I hope so too, Katriona," I love the way he says my name, "but the odds are never in our favor. One out of forty four. Possibly even two. But that's no reason to look at it negatively, is it?" he says, smiling gently. I smile back, and we look at each other for a moment. It's the only time we've been able to spend together for quite a while. With Leon's illness, we haven't been together. And Kegan looks at me with those big brown eyes, and I can hardly resist. He leans in, and gives me a light kiss. I pull away, though, for practically no reason. Well, a reason that I'll never tell. He looks at me, saddened. He knows my reason. How, I'll never know. Instead, he settles for a hug and wishes me good night. I look down at my hands, and think about the reason I pulled away. _I can't worry about that now, though. I am in the Hunger Games. I have to think about winning,_ I think to myself. But it's not long before I fall asleep.

The morning brings total chaos, though I am peaceful. Kegan looks at me mournfully, and I turn away. I don't want to discuss last night. That has to be out of my mind. It's not really morning. It's still dark out, but we have to get to the Cornucopia before the Careers get our stuff. We're leaving Ria and Kegan to guard Leon. Latara stays, too, but Dunkin trails along. We have enough weapons to kill fifty people, but Kaleb tells me that we are there to get what we need, not kill. Not yet, at least. We talk about who will be going to the Cornucopia to retrieve the bag. Felicity, to my amazement, volunteers instantly.

"Well, we can't really argue about it. So if you really want to, Fel, you may," I say.

"For Moe," she murmurs. I tear up slightly, but hold it back.

"Are you sure?"

"There isn't much more that would make me happier, Katty," she tells me. I smile and we walk on. The sun is beginning to peak out of the horizon when we get there. Rose has her bow and arrow at the ready, and so does Akina. Kaleb has his sword unsheathed, and I have my knife at the ready. My flamethrower sits on my back, and I itch to use it soon. The hovercraft lets out a person in all white-a peacekeeper-who quickly puts the bags on the table and climbs back up into the hovercraft as if he would die if he stayed on the ground for too long. I smile at his fright. _We are quite deadly-aren't we?_ I think, grinning. Felicity holds off on getting the bag for 12 until someone else goes first. My heart pounds and I feel my hands getting sweaty. _Please don't let it be one of us,_ I think to myself. I cross my fingers as the first Career steps onto the field. She takes off and grabs a bag, running off with it as if there is fire beneath her feet. _I can't blame her,_ I think to myself. No one seems to be shooting yet. A second tribute dashes and grabs their bag. I nod to Felicity, and she knows it's time. _Please don't let it be her!_ I pray. My hands are sweating, and Dunkin is panting. I have to hold his mouth shut to keep him from making noise.

Felicity runs-faster than I've ever seen her run, and within seconds, she grabs the bag. _Now just make it back, Fel, _I think. She is running back, a smile on her face. No complications-not yet, at least. I spot it first, and it doesn't take long for the others to see it, too. _NO!_ My mind screams. The arrow hits her breast-right near her heart. She doubles over, but crawls to us, where I cradle her. I stroke her soft brown hair, and shush her. She's smiling.

"Oh, Fel!" I cry, sobbing over her. She puts her finger to my lips, and her words come out just loud enough so I can hear her.

"Sing to me, Katty," she murmurs, her eyes lively. It's almost like she's not dying. But she is. I nod, a tear running down my cheek.

_"Shedding a tear,_

_ I hold you my dear._

_ When you look at me,_

_ What do you see?_

_ How do I make you rise_

_ To accept my prize?_

_ If you stay near, _

_ There will be no fear."_

By now, her eyes are closing, and she holds out the bag for me to take. I clasp it tightly, the little green bag. The little green bag that caused Felicity to lose her life, and Leon to gain his back. I rock her to sleep. It's almost as if she isn't asleep. It's almost like she's just resting her eyes. She seems so peaceful. The cannon blast goes off, and leaves me to cry over her body. Akina, whom I never noticed had left, arrives with beautiful pink flowers.

"Her favorite color," Akina whispers. I put the beautiful flowers in her hands and over her heart, and I even braid them into her hair. The sunlight lets through the trees and shines on her body, making it radiant. _She's glowing,_ I think to myself. And she really does seem to glow. Her whole body radiates happiness and peacefulness. Suddenly, I don't want to cry. I want to thank her, to really thank her, but I know I won't have a chance to. That does not bother me, for some reason. I clutch the little green bag in my hand, and we leave her on the forest floor, shining. I look back once more, and I smile at what I see. A peaceful, tranquil little girl, whose personality brought laughter and joy to those she loved. _She's with Moe,_ I think to myself. I wonder about the song I sung her and what it meant to her. Kaleb puts his arm around my shoulder, and I can hear a sniffle from him. I look up at him and wipe the tear from his cheek. He smiles lightly and hugs me. I look back, and though I can't see Felicity, I get to see the sun rising up. I see a bright neon shade of pink, and I instantly think of Felicity. _She is gone, but happier,_ I think to myself. The sunrise leaves a smile on my face.

We arrive at camp, and we're instantly questioned. Kaleb tells Ria and Kegan what happened, how Felicity died, and even how we covered her with pink flowers. I busily open the bag to find another note and a vial filled with ugly green liquid. I flinch back at the smell of it. Carefully, I unravel the note and read it.

_ You should know what this is for. Just take a tiny drop and put it in his mouth. It only takes a drop, and any more of the stuff could cause serious damage._

_ -P_

A message from Peeta? Well, for all I know, Haymitch could be having a terrible hangover. Kaleb gets to work on destroying all the cameras, and Kegan goes hunting with Latara and Ria. I take the vial and carefully dip my finger in it. It stings my finger, and I flinch back. Luckily, I don't drop the vial. I hold it carefully and put the small drop on Leon's lips. _If this doesn't work, I don't know what will,_ I think to myself. But I have nothing to worry about, because within seconds, Leon is sitting up and coughing.

"That stuff is _nasty!_" he says, making a face.

"Lion!" I squeal, and I throw my arms around his neck. _Hope they got _that_ on tape!_ I think smugly. He laughs and hugs me back.

"What did I miss, Glace?" he asks. My heart sinks, but I have to tell him. So I fill him in on all that's been happening.

~Chapter 17

Leon seems extremely saddened that Moe and Felicity died. I am so thankful to have him back, though. It seems like forever since I've heard that voice and seen that face. I really, really missed him.

"Lion, you know what this means, though, right?" I ask him quietly. He nods. It's time to put our ultimate plan into action.

"When do you want me to do it?" He asks, looking at me. I've missed those blue-silver eyes.

"It's your choice, Lion."

"I want you to choose."

"Why me?"

"Because."

"I am _not_ choosing when you're leaving," I say firmly.

"Fine, Glace. How's tonight sound?" he says. I look at him, my eyes widening. "Too early?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No. No, it's fine," I say. But it's not okay. I'll miss him, but I know I can't hold on forever. Leon calls Kaleb over.

"Are the cameras gone?" he asks. Kaleb nods, showing the tracker. It's clear. "I'm leaving tonight, if that's okay with you," he says. Kaleb sighs, but agrees.

"Kitty, why don't you leave for a second?" Kaleb suggests. So I do. I am curious as to what they are saying, but I am respectful enough to not intrude. Rose looks at me with risen eyebrows.

"What's that about?" she asks me. I explain Leon's leaving, and she looks at me with sympathy. "I know you and him are really close, and I'm so sorry he's leaving, Katty," she says. I shrug.

"As long as he's safe, I am fine with him leaving," I lie. I'm really going to miss him. Unfortunately, Rose sees right through me.

"You're not invisible, you know," she says, smiling. I stick out my tongue, and she sticks out hers, too. We talk together about life in our Districts, and I'm surprised that her District isn't much different than mine. Her District is livestock, but it's an awfully bloody process. "Poor cows don't know much until it's too late," she murmurs. I frown. She says that kids as young as five have to start working on feeding the cows and other livestock. When they're ten, they work in the slaughterhouses. "We often have nightmares from it. The Games aren't really scary compared to what we see in the slaughterhouse. Heads chopped off, guts pulled out, and limbs pulled off," she shudders, and I do, too.

Ria and Rose come up with a brilliant idea, and we're happy to follow it. We have funerals for Moe and Felicity. We gather flowers and put them over stones, sitting them right next to each other. Everyone says their condolences, and by the time we are done, there is probably not a dry eye in the clearing. Even Kaleb, my 'manly' big brother, has to brush away tears. Soon, we're left to our own expenses. Leon and I go hunting with Dunkin and Latara. It's just like old times. I take out my knife from my boot and he takes out his sword. A few small catches stumble our way. A bird, a squirrel, and a rabbit. It won't make much of a meal, but we did our best. Dunkin caught a mouse, and I let him eat it himself. He thanks me and dives into it. It's odd how Dunkin and I get along. We communicate easier than any humans. Yet neither of us have to talk. We eat lunch, and lay around. Most of the day is filled with napping. Or in Kaleb's case, programming. He's getting ready for Leon's leave. I warn Leon to be careful, but he just smiles and reminds me that he's taking my flamethrower and a sword. Now that I think about it, there's nothing you really can't do with a flamethrower and a sword.

Sunset comes soon, and once more I am reminded of Felicity's death. The sunset makes the sky a bright pink. _Oh, Felicity,_ I think, smiling. We eat a hearty dinner, since Kegan found a deer. I allow Leon to eat extra servings, since he will not exactly be eating where he's going. I stash a few crackers and jerky in his pack. I even sneak off and write a note to him. I use a little bit of sturdy bark from a nearby tree, and use a bit of coal. The words seem to stay like pencil and paper.

_Lion,_

_ I'll miss you! I hope you get back safely, and if you don't, I'll take good care of your siblings and your father. I really hope you make it back alive-I can't think of living a day without you, though it's possible those days may be coming soon. Oh these Hunger Games! Made by the Capitol as entertainment-and to remind us of the dark days, but I think we're reminded plenty well. A fight to the death? For children? Well, I guess it is life. Please be careful, Lion! _

_ Love you,_

_ Glace_

I sit back and smile at my work. It's a little smeared, but I'm sure he won't mind. I tuck it in his pack and sneak away. By now, it's nearly nightfall. Leon looks at me and Kaleb.

"Let's go," Kaleb murmurs. We all go out to a different clearing-cleared of cameras. (By 'we' I mean Kaleb, Leon, Latara, Dunkin, and me.) Leon lies down, his pack slung over his shoulders. I grind up a bit of white bark and smear it on his face to make it look pasty. Kaleb nods to me and leaves me alone with Leon. _Possibly the last few moments with him,_ I think, sad.

"Hey, Glace, don't frown," Leon says, smiling. I smile back.

"Just remember to be careful, Lion," I say.

"Glace?"

"Yeah?"

"You know something?" he says, a glint of mystery in his eye.

"What?" I ask playfully. I'm expecting something goofy. The words that come out shock me.

"I love you." Woah. What? Where did _that_ come from? "I understand if it's a little awkward, but at least you know I mean it. You do know I mean it, right?" he asks.

"Of course. You know something?" I say, and now it's my turn to hide that mysterious look.

"What is it, Glace?"

"I love you back," I say, smiling. I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek, and he moves his sleeve up slightly. The gold band on his wrist sparkles and shines. I gasp.

"Glace, you know what this is?" he says. I shake my head. "It's a promise ring. But it's not really a ring. You know what a promise ring is, right?" I nod, tears running down my cheeks. "Will you promise me?" He asks.

"Oh Lion!"

"I'll take that as a yes," he says grinning.

I call Kaleb over. The whole gang ends up coming.

"Glace?" Leon says. "One last thing."

"What is it, Lion?" I murmur. He does it so quickly, I don't know what's going on for a moment. He holds out his hand and moves it behind my head, then brings me toward his face. There, he reaches up and gives me a kiss. I smile at him.

"I hope your dreams are sweeter than honey, Glace."

"I hope your dreams are sweeter than you."

"If your dreams were sweeter than you, you'd never want to wake up." And that's the last thing he says to me before Kaleb takes my knife, rips open his arm, takes out the tracker, programs it so it looks like he's dead, and sticks the silver tracker back in. I stitch him back up and pull his jacket over his new wound. We all step back, and Leon pretends to be dead. Our superb idea works out ideally. A cannon goes off and in a few minutes, Leon is loaded into the hovercraft. I pretend to sulk, and go out into the forest where the cameras surround me. I sob and sob, and this time, they aren't fake. But they aren't about Leon. They're about Felicity and Moe, and all the other dead tributes. I wonder how Leon's doing, when a parachute glides down next to me. I smile and unfasten it.

_Is he really gone? Well, here's a tip: curl the collar. _

_ -K_

A letter from Haymitch, one from Peeta, and now Katniss? Well, I have no idea what 'curl the collar' means, but I have to answer another question. I shake my head-hoping the cameras will catch me. I pray that Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch understand and get Leon to safety. But, as I told Leon, worry is a misuse of the imagination. So I head back to camp and open the box from the parachute. Inside, it contains a bottle that seems to be filled with water, but on the side it says 'MEMORY POTION: GOOD FOR DREAMS AND REVIVING MEMORIES.'Why they sent me this, well, my question may never be answered. I drink a tiny bit anyway, and feel a little tired. I catch a glimpse of Felicity and Leon in the sky. But as the anthem plays, I fall into a deep, dreary sleep.

~Chapter 18

_Sweet dreams, Glace. _The night I found out that Kaleb was related to me, Leon whispered something before I fell asleep. For some reason, the words come back to me like sugar. _Sweet dreams, Glace._ It repeats over and over again, and I know I'm smiling in my sleep. Do I care? No. I dream of Leon, of Kegan, of Kaleb and our family, of Dunkin, Latara-Latara! I wake up with a jolt. The sun hasn't come above the horizon, but I can see pretty well in the dark.

"Latara!" I yell out. I know Latara was Leon's Friend, but did they already take her? "Lat!" Kaleb stirs in the tree next to me and looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Kitty, they've already taken her," he says. I stare at him incomprehensively.

"When? Where? How? Is she okay?" I ask, nervous.

"They took her at around midnight last night, and she's fine. I'm sure. She'll be with the other Friends whose tributes have died." Kaleb reassures me. I shake my head. _Worry is a misuse of the imagination, Kat. _I tell myself. I try to sleep again, but I can't, so I go hunting with Dunkin. It chills me to feel how lonely it is without Leon or Latara. A deer passes in front of me and I freeze. The buck stares at me, and I aim my knife at him. He dies quickly, but he's awfully big. I have trouble dragging him back to camp, but I manage. Barely. Dunkin tries to help, but doesn't end up doing much. The others thank me, and I realize just how small our group has gotten. It's just Kaleb, Akina, Kegan, Ria, Rose, Dunkin, and me. We light a fire and cook it slowly. I know we run the risk of someone seeing us, but at this point, I don't care enough to disguise the stupid fire. I hear a cannon go off, which alerts me. I make sure everyone is safe, and we all instinctively climb up to our trees. I hear another two cannons, which makes me shake again. I climb up my willow to see what's happening and what I do see scares me and sends shivers going through my body. The volcano has gone off. A fiery red sea is pouring across the desert, mountain, and plain. Lucky for us, it's nowhere near our clearing.

"What is it, Kitty?" Kaleb asks, looking at my face.

"The volcano!" I let out. The others begin to panic. "But it's not close or anything," I say to them. This gives them some relief, luckily.

"Still, I think we should set up two guards tonight. One to guard as usual, and the other to watch the volcano," Kaleb says. He seems to have taken the leadership role. Ria and Rose sign up for it, and after breakfast, we're left to free time. To me, this means walking around in the woods. Kegan insists on coming with me, and personally, I wouldn't mind the company. So Kegan, Dunkin, and I stroll through the woods. I pick some thistle and drink the sweet nectar from it. I pick henbit and Nut's Edge and honeysuckle. All of these plants remind me of home, and make me smile slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Kegan asks me.

"Home," I say happily. I close my eyes, and I can almost see myself in the woods, Latara, Leon, and Dunkin at my side. Memories come flooding back, and I'm happy to oblige to them. Aspen-or 'Tree'-comes to mind- her black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin flood my memory. The day of the reaping seems crystal clear. Even Leon's hair seems to be perfect-well, in his messy way. The way he greeted me by saying 'Hey there, Glace,' and how he flashed that goofy grin. How I ran through the woods with him to meet up with Aspen, and suddenly, my mind is flooded with other memories. I remember a woman around her thirties walking around a house, and a man who was her age, if not a little older, fretting about work or something. A little boy-two or so-ran around the house on unsteady legs. _That's Kaleb!_ I think to myself. _Mom… Dad…_ And suddenly, the memory is over. I open my eyes and see Kegan stiffened up. Dunkin, too, is sitting quietly. I know something is wrong. The leaves in a bush rustle nearby, and I barely have enough time to scurry up a willow before they pop their heads out. Dunkin sits beside me, his body stiff. I spot Kegan a few branches away, and he looks at me with fear. A mockingjay sits on the branch before me, singing its heart out. Then I remember, and I'm barely able to let out the sound. I sing a small little song, and the mockingjay sings it back. Others join in. _I hope the others know what I mean!_ I pray. Careers step out of the bushes. The boy and his Friend from 2, the girl from 7 and her Friend, and the girl from 9. I tighten my grip on my knife.

"Where do you think that stupid brat is?" the Friend from 2 growls.

"I don't know, but there's a reason she scored 12, Lilly," the tribute points out.

"_I'm_ not scared of her. She's only sixteen," Lilly hisses. I cringe. _They're talking about me!_

"Yeah, but there's a reason someone from District 12 would score a 12. Normally those only go to the Careers," the boy snaps. Lilly backs off a little. I notice that the girl from 9 is trailing behind. She obviously doesn't like being in the group. The Friend helps her a little, but for the most part, she's on her own.

"I still can't believe that girl with the baby is still alive. You'd think someone would have killed her by now," Lilly grumbles.

"Well, no one wants to leave a baby without someone to care for it," the boy says. Lilly nods. She can't seem to keep her mouth shut, though.

"Why doesn't the girl kill herself?"

"Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"Hush up," the boy growls. He's tough and masculine, and if I were Lilly, I'd shut my trap. But, of course, she doesn't.

"Chris, I'm hungry," Lilly whines.

"Do you _want_ to be killed?" Chris snaps at her. This really shuts her up. They are headed straight for our camp, but in an instant, I spot Akina with her bow and arrow. She's aiming for the girl from 7. I shake my head. _Not yet._ _We still need information._ Akina seems to pout and holds her bow at ready position. I point my knife at Lilly. She's the one who called me a brat, so now she gets to die. Kaleb, in the willow tree next to mine, nods to the woods. Very faintly, in the distance, I can make out Russkaya's plump figure. She has her hands on a spear, and is aiming it at Chris. She glances up at me and nods. She wants me to kill of Lilly. Kaleb gives the signal soon, and all of us jump down. We're on the Careers faster than they care to believe. I take Lilly down and pin her with my knife. She desperately tries to get to Chris to safe her, but I dig my knife into her throat all too soon. The cannon goes off for her, and her body lies limp. I feel terrible about killing another human, but I have to go on. Kaleb and Kegan are tied up with battling Chris, and seem to be losing to him, so I walk over and help. Dunkin follows along, nipping at Chris's heels and making him aggravated. I throw my knife, but it misses. Chris hits Kaleb right below the sternum-a place no one wants to be punched. It's easy to knock the wind out of someone with that punch. Kaleb is taken down, and Akina and I instantly rush to his side. I realize the danger of that immediately-we left Kegan alone with Chris. So I leave Kaleb with Akina and dash to Kegan's side.

"Hey you!" I yell out to Chris. The big, heavy blond boy turns around. "Oh God…" I mutter. I back up and back up until I'm stuck behind a tree.

"Look's like time's up for miss Kitty Kat!" Chris growls. His jaw makes him look like a pit bull, and his muscles make him look like he has the ability to crush rocks. I don't think I've ever been more scared. He holds up his spear. "What gut should I take out first?" he grins.

"Get away from her you monster!" I hear Kegan yell. Chris doesn't hear, though, and stars to stab my arm. I yell out in pain-the pain from my arm being cut to the bone. My nerves go insane, and my brain becomes frazzled with pain messages. What happens next leaves me wounded more than any arm wound.

Right as Chris begins to throw his spear at my heart, Kegan jumps in front, taking the fatal blow. I yell out, and time seems to slow down. I see Kegan's face-his brown eyes, black hair, and beautiful smile-go down into panic mode. I scream at Chris and throw a dagger at him from my boot. It hits his arm, and he yelps in pain like a dog. He sees Lilly on the ground and he, too, goes into panic mode. He runs yelping from the clearing, and behind him, goes District 7's girl and her Friend. District 9 doesn't mean anything to me, as I kneel over Kegan. The spear pokes out of him-a symbol of what he died for. _He died for me…_ I cradle him and coon him. "Sing…" he lets out. A tear runs down my cheek, and he catches it on his finger.

_ "Her heart underneath_

_ Cries quietly._

_ This part of me_

_ I choose not to see._

_ What lives must I take _

_ For fealty's sake?_

_ How much blood must stain_

_ His warrior's blade?_

_ War leaves its trail in moonlight so pale _

_ Its shadows they flow in rivers in rivers _

_ So put on my mask_

_ I'll go where they ask so _

_ I might once again see the Roses of May_

_ Staining my soul_

_ And stinging my eyes _

_ The red on my hands won't wash away wash away._

_ Nowhere to run from _

_ What I have done _

_ I'm no longer no longer a Rose of May_

_ Fate holds the blade before you mirrored in maiden's eyes_

_ Far from myself I fly into the perilous skies_

_ And they said follow the blade before you_

_ Fear fall and courage rise_

_ Leave all your tears behind you far from where innocence lies _

_ Cage of the kings_

_ No need for wings_

_ So turn them to stone_

_ From roses to bone._

_ When you look at me_

_ What do you see?_

_ This costume I weave_

_ Disfiguring me..._

_ War leaves its trail in moonlight so pail_

_ Its shadows they flow in rivers in rivers_

_ So put on my mask I'll go where they ask so I_

_ Might once again see the Roses of May_

_ Staining my soul_

_ And stinging my eyes_

_ The red on my hands won't wash away_

_ Wash away_

_ No where to run from what I have done _

_ I'm no longer no longer a Rose of May_

_ Storm clouds are creeping closer_

_ Danger is drawing near_

_ Why am I not protecting all that I once held dear? _

_ And you said break free from all that holds you_

_ King's hand and maiden's tear_

_ Run now into my arms together we'll conquer our fears! _

_ Led here by fate. no longer afraid. _

_ So here now I lay_

_ My Roses of May."_

I am done singing, but Kegan is not done dying. He reaches up and touches my face. I lean over and kiss him. I kiss him to sleep. "I…" he mutters. I lean in closer.

"Shush, my darling. Sleep now," I murmur.

"I… I love… you, Katriona…" he whispers in my ear. He says it like honey, it lingers in my ears, and I smile.

"I love you too, Kegan. I'll forever miss you," I breathe. I kiss him one last time, and his eye rest into sleep. The eternal sleep he'll never awaken from. The cannon goes off, and at this, I begin to sob over his body.

"Blue," I murmur. "That's his favorite color." Akina knows what I mean, luckily, and retrieves the blue flowers. They're quite pretty, and I pick a few white honeysuckle flowers. My tears soak into them, leaving them wet with my loss. _No one mentioned so much crying in the Hunger Games,_ I think to myself. We decorate Kegan's body with flowers, and I hardly notice the searing pains in my left arm. Another cannon goes off. _Who was that for?_ I think. I suddenly notice her. District 9's girl is helping us cover his body. Her friend, most likely her twin brother, is also helping.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Katriona," the girl whispers. I nod, more tears running down my cheeks. I collapse on the ground next to Kegan's body. The song I sang to him-Roses of May-is a song I have not heard in a long time. I heard it in the forest long ago, and I've never forgotten it. All of the lyrics and the melody were drilled into my head, and now, as we gather flowers and cry, the mockingjays turn it into their own tune. A tune of sorrow, yet also of new life. I sob and sob until it seems like I've sprained a tear duct. I'm dehydrated, and I know. Obviously, so does the girl from 9. She offers a water bottle to me, and I drink it.

"I'm Jenny Shaw, and this is my brother, Johnny," she says quietly. I nod, and Jenny takes out a tissue-Where did she get that?-she hands it to me, and I wipe my tears.

"Thanks…" I manage to let out.

"Don't say anything, Kat. I know how hard it is to lose someone," she murmurs. Kaleb walks over, and tells me they're about to take Kegan away. I cry harder, and he hands me a green vial from Kegan's pack. _Sleeping potion,_ I think. The first day of the Hunger Games seems so far away, and this vial seems so familiar. Kegan was the first person of our alliance that I found. He showed me what he had in his bag, and one of them was a green vial. He had said it was sleeping potion, and I showed him my knives and other things. For some reason, this sends me into more sobs. I turn around and watch Kegan being lifted up into the hovercraft. Kaleb picks me up with ease and slides me into my willow tree. He then speaks to Johnny and Jenny, but by now I'm asleep. No, I didn't take the sleeping potion. Tears tend to wear people out, though.

~Chapter 19

My dreams are not sweet-they're filled with mutts, tracker jackers, and monsters. Filled with Chris Meyers, Lilly Holleck, and Kegan Carrow. _Katriona Carrow-that could have been my last name._ Even in my sleep I cry. I cry about Moe, Felicity, and Kegan. I awake with a jolt. Kaleb tells me I missed two more cannon shots. He says I haven't missed the tributes in the stars yet. But as soon as he says that, the seal shoots out in front of us. I see Lilly Holleck's face, then Willow Banks, Rue's sister, and the boy from 11. Kegan's face in the stars makes me cry, but the next face I see up there shocks me. _Russkaya!_ She's gone. Russkaya died. Ria, Rose, Kaleb, and Akina look just as scared as me. I leap down from my tree and grab my memories drink. I take a sip and curl up again. Kaleb lets me off of guard duty-he knows I feel terrible. Before I fall asleep, I count how many there are. One… Two… Eleven… Eleven more tributes and Friends. I fall asleep quickly and dream of Kegan, his last words, his last breath, his last everything. _Did he know it would be his last?_ I think.

Morning comes soon, and with it comes dark, dense clouds. I try to hunt with just Dunkin by my side, but it proves too lonely. Rose and Akina join me, but we don't really hunt, just eat Nut's Edge and drink honeysuckle nectar.

"Who knew the Hunger Games would be a place to make friends?" Akina says, smiling.

"No kidding. Other than the losses, this place isn't that bad," I admit. Rose and Akina agree.

"Hey Kat?" Akina says quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering, if we do the same thing to you as Leon, like we were planning, and the same to Ria, and Kaleb wins… Would you give us your blessing?"

"For what?" I ask, confused.

"T-to get married…" she murmurs quietly.

"To my brother? Sure!" I laugh. Akina looks at me, happiness radiating from her.

"Thank you, Kat! I was kinda nervous about telling you…" she admits. I laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'd say yes!" I giggle. I hug her, and Rose joins in.

"Don't forget about me!" She says teasingly. We laugh. As soon as I hear thunder in the distance, I panic. I've never been a huge fan of storms.

"Let's get to camp. I have a feeling this storm is going to be huge," I say, shooting down an un-expecting bunny. We dash back to camp, where Ria and Kaleb are waiting.

"Here, duck into this cave," Kaleb shouts over the wind. We dive into a small cave, where we just barely fit into it. I hold onto Dunkin carefully. The storm bores me slightly, and my arm is aching with pain. So I begin to sew my arm up. A cannon goes off, and then another. I tense up, realizing we're forgetting two people.

"Jenny and Johnny!" I shout out. Kaleb's eyes widen, but he shakes his head.

"It's too late, Kitty," he tells me. I frown, a tear welling up in my eye. But I push it aside and watch the storm, thinking and watching. I look at Leon's gold band on my wrist, and for the first time since he left, I slip it off. I look at it from all angles, though the light isn't good in the storm. I'm looking on the inside of it when lightning strikes nearby. The cursive words on the inside of the bracelet flash before me, burned into my mind. _I love you, Glace._ The words say. I feel a persistent tear run down my cheek, and I try to brush it away. Lightning strikes right outside the cave, and makes my ears pop from the sound. I yell out from instinct, and I hear the others yell out next to me. Dunkin huddles close to me, his warm fur coarse and dense. I hold him so close he probably can't breathe. A rusty mrrow sounds from under my jacket and I loosen up slightly. The storm goes on for a little while longer, and I think about Katniss's letter: _curl the collar._ I think about it for a while, and finally, I remember. I know what she means. By 'curl' she means twist. And by 'collar' she means my choker! I swiftly rip it off, ask Kaleb about cameras (I don't want this caught on tape), and hold the familiar choker in my hands. The beads flash from the lightning, and I stare at the ice cube-shaped bead. It seems transparent, but when I look closely, it seems that something is stuck inside of it. I take the top and bottom of the bead in my hands and twist. A click is barely audible. The ice cube breaks open, and a tiny piece of paper lands in my hands.

I quickly unravel the small piece of parchment in my hands and peer at it closely.

_ Dear Glace,_

_ I hope you discover this soon. Possibly even after I'm gone. Well, in that case, I wish you well, and that you will win these cursed games. I asked Katniss to send you that memory water. It's supposed to bring back sweet memories. Hopefully, some of those sweet memories are of Dunkin, Latara, and me! I already miss you, and the games haven't even started. Wondering how I got you choker? Well, you remember the night you found out that Kaleb had the same last name, right? I've been picking up on your pick pocketing for years now, and stealing your choker was pretty simple. When I tucked you in, I simply pulled it off and tucked it into my pocket. You seemed to not notice, so I took it back to my compartment and opened the ice cube. Glace, I know what this necklace is for. It was given to you by your parents. Apparently, this type of choker is supposed to protect you from harm. There is only one in the world, and President Snow knows you have it. It belonged to his family, and one of your ancestors stole it. Your parents put it on you before you disappeared. _

_ President Snow wants that choker, Glace. Don't let him have it, though. Fight, and I'll always be with you. Take Capitol down, Glace! I know you can do this! Winning these Hunger Games is only part of it. You can win this, I know you can! I have already told Katniss about the necklace's hidden compartment, Glace. I hope you win this rebellion!_

_ -Leon_

I feel a sudden energy coming through me. Not like the ones when I'm excited, but when I feel revived. I feel like I can really win these games. After all, there's only seven people left, not including Dunkin and me. And four of them are my allies. _Please don't make me take down my allies!_ I pray. Dunkin curls up in my lap and purrs. The storm seems to be over now.

"I'll go out and check," Ria announces, climbing out of the cave.

"Be careful, sis!" Rose says. Ria looks at her twin.

"Don't worry about me, Rosera," she says affectionately. The next thing that happens scares us all. The lightning that strikes her booms and hisses, and fries poor, poor Ria. Rose screams, and it takes both Kaleb and me to hold her back. The cannon goes off before Ria lands on the ground, her eyes open, and her body fried. Her skin and clothes are burned black, and that glazed look in her eyes haunts me. Instantly, I think of the day I saw that deer in the woods. Shivers run through my body, and I begin to cry quietly. Rose has given up on trying getting to her sister, and curls up, crying.

"Oh, Rose," I murmur. Once more, I curse Capitol. "I'll get revenge on you, Snow! I swear I will!" I shout. And at this point, I don't care if the cameras heard me or not. I don't care if Snow wants to kill me now more than ever. Dunkin pants and mrrows next to me, pacing around nervously. I nod to Rose, and Dunkin walks over to her.

"Listen to me, Rose. You have to be strong. If you show Capitol any sign of weakness, they'll target you," I instruct her. I can hear the hovercraft coming. Rose nods solemnly, drying the tears from her eyes. They take up Ria in the hovercraft. "Don't try to get revenge on them yet,Rose. I'll send the signal when it's time to start the rebellion. Just wait for my signal, Rose. Just wait," I say. She nods again, and stands up. She hugs me, kisses Dunkin's head, hugs Akina, and smiles at Kaleb.

"Good-bye, everyone. May the odds be _ever_ in your favor," she murmurs. Then, she holds three fingers to her lips, and holds them out to us. "I'll see you in a couple of years," and then she walks out of the cave, and gets sucked into the hovercraft. We're silent until Kaleb speaks up.

"We'll miss her. I know we all will," Kaleb murmurs, then he turns to me. "You have to win, Kitty. You have to win for Kegan, Rose, Ria, Moe, Felicity, and all the other tributes. You have to win. You have to win for Leon, for Dunkin, for Latara, and for me. You have to win, Katriona. You have to win," he says. He looks down at his hands. "I'll protect you no matter what, sis."

"I will too," Akina announces. Dunkin lets out a mrrow. I sit up straight.

"Before I win, though, I want you to know that I love you both. I love you all," I say, hugging Akina and Kaleb. Dunkin curls up in my lap and looks at me with those big green eyes.

"Kitty?" Kaleb speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"When the reaping came, I went against my parents' wishes. I volunteered. I didn't volunteer because I wanted to be a winner or I wanted to kill people. I wanted to find my lost sister. It was the only I could find her. And you know something else? If I had to go through the reaping again, I would. I would do it, because I love my little sister," he says. I tear up, and hug him.

"I would, too. I would volunteer if I knew! Even if I wasn't plucked out of that cursed glass bowl, I would volunteer! I would volunteer for you. For Ria. For Moe, for Felicity, and for all the others! I would volunteer, just as I will volunteer to bring Capitol down!" I say, letting go of the hug. Kaleb looks at me in the eye, and it looks like I'm looking in the mirror. His green eyes and face look just like mine, and once more, I'm left to wonder if we'll ever be together as a family. I wonder if I'll ever be able to sit across from him at the dinner table and argue and tease him. I wonder if I'll ever be able to pinch him and taunt him, and if he'll ever be able to punch me and tease me back. I pray for all these things, though I know only one of us can go out alive. One day, just one day with my big brother. One day, just one day with my family. One day, just one day to get to say goodbye to all of those I never got the chance to tell my farewells to. But I know that one day will never come. I will never be able to have fun with my family, and have all those goofy arguments that families have. If only if only…

"Let's get to sleep, and in the morning, we're hunting down the others," Kaleb says. I nod, and curl up. I can't seem to sleep, so I take some of Kegan's sleeping tonic, along with Leon's memory mixture. I fall asleep fast, and Dunkin curls up next to me, head under mine, tail curled gently around my arm.

~Chapter 20

My dreams are filled with sweet, sweet memories, Some are about our family, others are about Rose and Akina and me laughing in the woods. Another is about Leon, Aspen, Dunkin, Latara, and me hunting in the woods.

"Hey, Kitty. It's time to wake up, now," I hear Kaleb whisper in my ear. Dunkin purrs next to me and meows quite loudly. Dunkin nudges my head and licks my face-he knows I don't like that. Akina is cooking breakfast outside the cave, and I sit up walk over to her. She smiles at me and offers me a bit of rabbit meat. I happily accept and eat it with some of my crackers. I offer her the last of them, but she says she's not hungry.

"C'mon, Akina. It's gonna be a long day today. You need your energy," Kaleb insists. Akina sighs and accepts. Last night, I barely stayed awake to see Ria's face flash in the stars. A cannon goes off, and I tense up. I look around to make sure that Dunkin, Akina, and Kaleb are alright, and they seem fine. I stomp out the fire and we start to move on. My pack is heavy, but I don't mind. I wonder about who's dead, and who's not. The girl with the baby, I know, is dead, along with a lot of other people. _Forty-two people have to die in this game,_ I think to myself. I shudder, and Kaleb frowns at me. I tell him that I'm just thinking about all the dead people's families, and he nods understandingly. A noise in the woods makes me jump into a nearby maple tree. Not the best coverage, but better than nothing. Akina and Kaleb jump up above me and sit quietly. Dunkin is highest up, as he knows his black and white fur will get us in trouble. Aida, the girl from 7, pops out without her Friend. _Her Friend died,_ I think to myself. She seems tough and well-fed, but with four against one, we'll win easily. I panic when I see Chris Meyers step out.

"Move you stupid brat," he growls at her. She throws him a look of distaste and continues on. I catch Kaleb's eye, and he nods to us. We all jump down-me first. Chris immediately pulls out his spear and grins at me. "My little pretty, come to die, have we?" he snarls.

"I'm not alone, you idiot," I hiss. Dunkin leaps in beside me.

"So we have a wimpy little kitty cat, do we?" he laughs.

"No, you nimrod. That's not all," I say, and it's my turn to grin. Kaleb and Akina leap down next to me. Aida has already begun to battle with Akina, and Kaleb and I are left to Chris. Dunkin goes to help Akina to make things fair. I snarl at Chris. "I have my big brother helping me. What do you have?" I laugh evilly. Chris looks at me angrily.

"I'm not going down without a fight, little devil," he warns.

"I wouldn't expect you not to," I say. And then the battle begins. He uses his spear as a sword against Kaleb, and the two go at it as I hurl daggers at Chris's legs and head. He dodges them quickly, and I have to admit that he's quite good. A cannon sounds, and Akina joins us in the battle. Apparently, she killed off Aida.

Dunkin nips at Chris's heels, and Akina shoots arrows at him. He hits Akina with the end of his spear, and she lands unconscious. He does the same to me, but I'm not unconscious. I land next to Akina and moan. Dunkin looks at me, but continues the battle with Chris. Dunkin uses his teeth to sink into Chris's arm, and Chris yowls out with pain. I smile lightly. I can't seem to get up, though I try desperately.

It happens so quickly. One moment, Chris is battling with Kaleb, and the next, he's headed straight for Akina and me! Dunkin tries to block his way, but Chris continues on, anyway. It's like a repeat of Kegan's death. One moment, I'm ready to die, and the next, I'm being saved.

_ "KALEB!_" I scream. My body begins to work, and Akina wakes from unconsciousness, and quickly shoots at Chris with an arrow. It hits his stomach, and I pray that he dies soon. Chris waddles off in pain, and I cradle Kaleb in my lap.

"No! You can't die! You're my brother!" I sob. Kaleb looks at me with those kind eyes.

"Kitty, tell mom and dad I love them, and Akina, I love you. Kitty, I'll always love you little sis. I told you that you had to win, so win it. For me. Start the rebellion and take down that cursed Capitol. Kill them all. I'll miss you, little sister. And I'll miss you, Akina. Dunkin, take good care of Kitty, will you? Now, Kitty, if you and Akina wouldn't mind, I'd like to be sung to," he says, smiling weakly. I can't seem to get the sound out, but Akina does first. She doesn't sing the Hanging Tree or the Meadow Song. Or even the song I sang in the greenhouse. She sings Roses of May. I join in with her, and when we're done, Kaleb closes his eyes. I kiss his forehead, and Akina kisses his lips. The cannon goes off, and I'm left to weep over my dead big brother. Those family dinners, those teasing remarks and petty fights will never come. They'll never happen, and I'll never see my brother's smiling face again. I look at Akina, who hugs me.

"Blue and red," I say. She knows what I mean, and so does Dunkin. We gather his red and blue flowers and put them all around his dead body. We put them in his hands and all over his body.

"I'll miss you, Kaleb," Akina whispers. My head snaps back to reality.

"Akina, they're about to take you away," I cry. She stares at me, more tears running down her cheeks. The hovercraft floats above us, and Akina hugs me one last time. I hug her back and quickly move away. _It's just me, Chris Meyers, and Dunkin,_ I think. Akina blows me a kiss and is lifted up into the hovercraft with the remains of my dear, wonderful big brother. Tears well in my eyes again. I think about my big brother, and how he died protecting me. I sob and sob, until my heart can't take it anymore. I hate these Games. I hate President Snow, and I hate the Capitol.

I get up and start walking toward the Cornucopia. I know it'll be dark when I reach it, but I don't care. Dunkin walks alongside me, seeming as determined as I am. _I'll kill you all!_ I think. Revenge is fresh in my mind, and traveling to the Cornucopia seems like a blur, though it takes a couple of hours. The sunset is pink, and I know it's from Felicity. I smile at her work, but I have to admit. Pink is not my favorite color. Dunkin and I arrive at the Cornucopia, ready to fight and kill Chris. _He's alone, and he has nothing against me anymore. I have revenge on my side._ And with that, I stand next to the Cornucopia and wait.

~Chapter 21 [Rose]

They did not return the Friends who had lost their tributes. They stuck us in cages and left us there to die. Now, I pace back in forth. I share a cell with Akina and Latara. The baby, Sunny, sits in the hay next to me. It's like we're trapped in a dungeon.

"There must be some way out!" Larry Peterson, the boy's Friend from 8 says. I shake my head.

"Larry, if you haven't noticed, we've tried everything. They stripped us of our weapons before we came here. There is no way out of this stupid dungeon," I growl. Larry hushes up, and I can hear him sawing on the bars with something. If only Latara wasn't pregnant. Then we could shove her through the bars. But, of course, she is scheduled to have her puppies any day now. Akina slides in next to me.

"Do you think they'll ever let us out?" She asks me. I shake my head. Not to be negative, but it's likely that they'll never let us free. I pace around, and stop when I hear someone coming down the stairs. Katniss, the winner from last year, appears.

"Quick! I've come to get all of you out! But you have to be fast. The Peacekeepers are coming after me!" she shouts. Peeta appears behind her with an extra set of keys. They get to work on unlocking all of the cells. I can hear the Peacekeepers tromping down the stairs already. Katniss unlocks our cell and rushes us out. Latara dashes in front, running out of the cell, and looking behind her shoulder to make sure Akina and I are behind her. We follow her closely. Peacekeepers are already trampling down the stairs. I count about twenty. Akina and I let out the others before us. Peeta leads them out the back way, and I watch to make sure everyone is out.

"Katniss! Hurry!" I yell out. Katniss is still in one of the cells. She holds a baby in her arms. The Peacekeepers begin to fire at her, and she throws the baby at me.

"Catch!" She shouts. Lucky for me, I do. I hold the baby in my arms and rush Akina out. She doesn't need to be told twice. Once more, I pray that Kat wins the Hunger Games. If she does, we'll have a face for the rebellion. The Peacekeepers catch Katniss, who yells out and kicks and screams. I've got other problems to worry about, though. I have to get the baby to safety. I dash out and run up the stairs. Akina grabs her bow and arrows and shoots down any Peacekeeper that comes near us. We catch up with Peeta's group, and run out of the President's house, where we were being kept, and tear across the street. I trade with Akina and take the bows. She takes the baby, who is being very cooperative. We have to get out of the Capitol before the rebellion starts.

~Chapter 22

Night falls quickly, but lucky for me, I can see well in the dark. I touch my choker, mockingjay pin, white lock, and Leon's bracelet for good luck. Dunkin sits next to me, his face grave. I stroke his fur, but he does not purr. This is uncharacteristic of him. He knows what's going on, though, and it is time for him to be serious.

Chris emerges soon, and stands there, challenging me. "Well, little she-devil, what do you say we fight to the death?" he growls. My eyes glow with furry, and this scares him slightly. No, literally, my eyes are glowing green. Dunkin's are, too. I can feel Moe, Felicity, Ria, Kegan, and Kaleb's spirits rushing through me. _Not only do I have revenge on my side, but I also have my friends._ I wonder if Rose, Latara, or Leon are watching this. I hope they know that I am going to win. For them. I take out my dagger from my boot and grin at Chris.

"Only a little dagger, Kitty?" he taunts. I pull out my flamethrower. There was no way I wasn't going to win this one. "Why not have a fair fight?" he suggests, fear hinting in his eyes. He hides his fright well, but not well enough.

"Fine enough, Chrissy," I declare, taking out a very large battle ax. Yes, I raided the Cornucopia before Chris arrived.

"Easy, kitty cat," he says. I pull out a katana, one of my favorite weapons to use.

"What do you have?" I question him. He pulls out a spear, a sword, and a gun.

"I have a gun so, of course, this fight will never be fair!"

"You big dumb idiot. That gun is what makes this fight fair," I say, still grinning slightly. I start the fight with a nice uppercut from my katana. That's my weapon of choice, but I still have my dagger in my boot and flamethrower slung over my shoulder. I dodge his throws and shots. He's out of bullets soon. I climb on top of the Cornucopia, and he follows. The Cornucopia is slippery, but I don't mind.

"So are you really going to kill me, kitty?" he taunts. I smile maniacally.

"Of course!" I say, dodging another spear. He pulls out his sword, and I pull out my katana. We fight fairly with the swords. My perfectly balanced katana is an equal match to his plain sword. I strike at his feet, but he jumps. I nearly chop off his head, but he ducks. I aim at his stomach, and he blocks it. "You're pretty good. For a thick skulled nimrod," I mock. He growls and yells out at me, his rage becoming blind. He aims at my head, only to learn that I can duck and dodge. Soon, however, his plan comes into play. I'm backed up all the way, and he's tossed my katana aside. I'm left with my flamethrower and dagger, and he stands over me with his sword.

"Any last words, kitty cat?" he jeers. I smile evilly.

"Yes. Watch out behind you!" I yell out, but I know it's too late. That was my plan, of course. He doesn't see the black and white blur come at him. Dunkin aims right for Chris's throat, and never misses. Years and years of hunting have gotten him used to finding the perfect vein to kill instantly. Chris flails about, but I stab his heart and yell for Dunkin to get off. I then pull out the flamethrower. "Burn baby, burn!" I yell out, feeling a burst of energy going through my body. This time, I'm not feeling guilty for Chris's death, even though I've probably killed him in one of the most bloody, violent ways ever shown on the Hunger Games. I turn to the nearest camera.

"And this is why you should make the Hunger Games PG-13!" I say. The hovercraft floats above me, and I scoop up Dunkin, who is covered with blood-not his own, of course. We're taken up into the hovercraft, and they freeze me, take out the tracker, and hustle me to the hospital, though I feel fine. Better than ever, actually. Cameras are shoved in my face, and people decorate me with makeup. I push them out of the way and hold up my dagger so they can see it. This makes only a few people back off. I then pull out my flamethrower. Everyone backs up.

"Get away from me and you live. If one of you steps any closer, I will blast your head off with this," I hiss. "Now, where are the living Friends?" All the officials look down at their hands. I tap my foot, showing straight-out impatience.

"Th-they… Ran away…" A girl says. My eyes widen with unhappiness, and I suddenly wish I had a tail to lash around.

"I don't believe you. Tell me where I can find them and bring them here," I bark. The makeup crew crawls away, searching for someone who can find the living Friends. Cinna appears before me, eyeing the flamethrower carefully.

"Hey, Kat. Mind if I touch up on the makeup?" he asks carefully.

"Yes, I do mind. Sorry, Cinna, but no one is getting near me. Now, what's the news on the Friends?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"They kidnapped the Friends and put them in a dungeon. They were trapped there. Katniss and Peeta went to break them out, and Peeta and the Friends all got out. Katniss was captured by the Peacekeepers, though. It's a race against the rebellion and Capitol to see who can get to the Friends first," Cinna informs me. I nod solemnly.

"I know where Akina and Rose would have hidden," I say. Cinna looks at me with a cocked head. "Later," I tell him, nodding to the cameras. He agrees and leads me to the hospital bed.

"We need to fix your arm before it gets infected," he tells me. I nod and lay down on the bed. Nurses and doctors rush into the room and put morphing and other drugs in my body. I fall asleep quickly, and the drugs make me dream of sweet dreams. Sweet dreams-just like Leon promised me.

~Chapter 23

They wake me up a few days later and tell me I have to watch the Games on TV. I hiss at them, and make sure they bring Dunkin to me. They've removed most of my weapons, but they forgot that I hide one in my boot. It doesn't take them long to regret their forgetfulness. They hurry me into a bathroom, where Cinna, Flavius and Octavia work on my looks. They make me look beautiful. Flavius and Octavia put on dark eye makeup to make me look serious, and Cinna puts me in a plain but beautiful dress. Soon, I'm on a gold platform like the ones in the games, and underground. They're about to watch me watch the games. _How much entertainment do these people need?_ I think to myself. Peeta and Haymitch walk in, and I notice that there are no cameras around the place.

"Listen up, Kat, we need to tell you quickly," Peeta starts. I nod and listen carefully. "We found Leon, and sent him back to District 12 in hiding. He's hiding in the woods with Aspen, Latara, Rose, and Akina. We found the living Friends and scattered them around random Districts. They, too, are in hiding. When you get back home, the rebellion will start. We'll need your face as a sign of the rebellion, got it? President Snow heard you talking about him, and is very, very angry. Be careful out there, Katriona," Peeta says. He finishes just in time, because the next minute, I'm whisked away onto the platform. They make the platform rise up, and I hear the crowd go wild. I stand stiffly, like Cinna told me to. I'm supposed to be the girl with no smiles, the girl who has too many losses to count.

Caesar Flickerman walks over and takes my arm in his, smiling and waving to the crowd. I look straight ahead like nothing will ever make me happy. Dunkin walks beside me, the same expression on his face. Caesar guides us over to a fluffy red couch. Dunkin sits stiff beside me, no expression showing on his little face. President Snow comes and says a long speech, though I don't listen. President Snow then presents me with that stupid crown they give to the victor every year. He plants it on my head and glares at me with those green snake eyes. I glare right back, and, to everyone's surprise, Dunkin hisses at Snow. President Snow steps back and smiles falsely. I just stare angrily at him. They then force me to sit on the red velvet couch and watch the Hunger Games.

When the gong goes off, the camera is fixed on Leon, who rushes to the Cornucopia and snags up a few things. It then moves to the bloody fights. Many people get stabbed, shot, and burned. The beginning of the Hunger Games always makes me angry, and this time is no exception. They show very little of our group, since Kaleb had swept the place for cameras. Dunkin watches with interest, though I don't know why. He never watches TV. They show Leon and his sickness, with me bending over him. They show Kegan's death, Moe's death, Felicity's death, and Kaleb's death. I want to cry, but I don't. Crying will get me nowhere. I watch us cover all of the people with flowers, and I watch me kill Chris. I had no mercy on him, and I still don't. Dunkin hisses when he sees Chris's face on the giant flat-screen TV in front of us. The audience watches our reaction with awe and wonder. I scoop up poor Dunkin and hold him tightly. He calms instantly. We watch the stupid programs for what seems like forever, and then they shuffle me back to the train, where I'm whisked away. I'm finally headed for home. The Games are over.

~Epilogue

The rebellion went as planned. At first, Capitol started winning, but then, we found District 13. And with it, the nuclear weapons. I personally got to kill off President Snow. Or should I say former President Snow? I killed him with the dagger I used in the Games. I got to stare into those green snake eyes and yell out 'It's all over now, Snow!' But we have a fine country now, and Panem thrives under its new leader-Rose Cavanagh. Yes, the Rose Cavanagh. Which means I'm on pretty good terms with our president. She ended up marrying some sort of Damien guy that's really nice, and apparently, it reminds her of her sister. The Hunger Games were officially ended under her rule, and I don't think anyone complained. She also adopted Sunny Smith. You might remember her as the baby in the cell.

As it turns out, I have another older brother, Keaton. He is older than Kaleb, but not by much. Akina instantly fell head over heels for him and the two got married. Now they have three happy children. We often spend our days together. Those days of sitting at the table with my family really did come true, even though Kaleb died. Mom and Dad are awfully nice, and they introduced me to my cousins and aunts and uncles.

District 12 is now the capitol. We don't dress up like the old Capitol people did, and we aren't as wild and crazy, but we're just as successful. Mom and Dad, Akina, Keaton, and I all moved to 12 after the rebellion.

Dunkin and Latara both passed away. Dunkin died of lung cancer, and it broke my heart more than any death in the Games did. Latara passed away from old age, but she got to see her great-grandchildren in the process. Some days, I can almost see Dunkin's face in the stars, and a lot of times, I dream about him and Latara. Latara's descendents are just as good of hunters as she was, luckily.

Just the other day, I attended Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy's wedding. Or should I say Effie Abernathy? The two get along horribly, but if it makes them happy, I'm cool with it. Effie swore that she would keep the alcohol away from Haymitch, but I highly doubt that that'll work. Haymitch seems to have a built in radar-detector for alcohol.

Since this is probably killing you, I'll tell you. Leon and I got married right after the rebellion, and our honeymoon was in France. Leon loved it there. At our wedding, Cinna wouldn't stop saying 'I told you so!' He also designed my wedding dress. I am no longer Katriona Snowfield. Now, I am Katriona Winters. I suppose it goes along well with 'The Winter Queen.' We have three children now. Dunkin, Latara, and Kaleb. All three of them have the same stupid lock as I do. Dunkin looks like Dunkin the cat in human form, really. Latara has dark brown hair like her dad and green eyes like me. Kaleb looks just like his deceased uncle. Their cousins, Moe, Felicity, Ria, and Kegan, often come to visit them, and they're best friends, really.

Speaking of best friends, Rose and Akina and I get together often, too. We meet up mostly in District 12 and walk around in the woods, recovering old memories. Whether they're bad or good, we still talk about them. We talk of the rebellion and the Hunger Games. The 75th Hunger Games were the last ones to ever exist, luckily. I am still called a hero, though I believe others deserve to be called 'hero' more than I do.

Katniss, one of those heroes, ended up marrying Gale. Turns out, he wasn't her cousin! Weird, right? Peeta went out and married some other girl. All four of them are happily living in District 12 with children.

Aspen was a little angry when I married Leon. Apparently, she'd always had a crush on poor Leon. Well, that's too bad for her, because he's all mine now! Aspen ended up marrying one of the surviving Friends. I don't know how they're doing now. I don't really see her much. I think they're living in District 1, but I'm not quite sure.

"Glace! Akina and Rose are here!" Leon yells out. I stop from washing Kaleb's clothes and run to the door. Rose and Akina welcome me into a hug, and I can already hear Sunny, Moe, Felicity, Ria, Latara, Kaleb, and Dunkin playing together.

"Hey! I missed you!" I say, and I guide them over to our table. Keaton sits across from Leon and begins talking with him. I pour some lemonade and hand it over to everyone.

"So, how's life?" I ask Rose and Akina.

"Well, it's awfully tiring having a husband, a child, and country," Rose laughs.

"It's pretty hard working as a full-time mom, too. But I love it. It's so nice," Akina smiles. Rose looks at my stomach.

"What are you going to name it?" she inquires.

"Kegan if it's a boy. I have a feeling it's going to be a boy."

"Well, when are you due?" she asks me. I smile.

"In about five months or so. I'm ready _now,_ though! It's so exhausting!" I say, looking at my growing belly.

"That's a long time, girl!" Akina teases. I giggle. We spend the rest of the night talking and laughing. I tuck Dunkin in and sing him to sleep.

_"Shedding a tear,_

_ I hold you my dear._

_ When you look at me,_

_ What do you see?_

_ How do I make you rise_

_ To accept my prize?_

_ If you stay near, _

_ There will be no fear."_

He falls asleep quickly, and I sneak back into the room Leon and I share. "Hey, Glace," he says, smiling. I smile back, and curl up next to him. "How's life?" he asks, kissing my cheek.

"So-so," I tease. He laughs at me. I kiss his cheek, and curl up next to him. I never would have thought that I would be married to my childhood friend. I'm glad I married him, though. I don't think I could be much happier.

"I hope your dreams are sweeter than honey, Glace," he murmurs.

"I hope your dreams are sweeter than you, Lion," I whisper, not realizing that what I just said was the last thing I said to Leon in the Hunger Games.

"If your dreams were sweeter than you, you'd never want to wake up," he sighs, and the memories come flooding back. I push them out, and enjoy my time with Leon. I'll never have to endure those horrid Hunger Games, and no one else will, either. As I fall asleep, I dream of the Games, but I also dream of all the people who don't have to go through those games. Thank goodness that the 75th annual Hunger Games-and the last Hunger Games-is over. All is good.

~Acknowledgements

Thanks to Sarah, who pushed me to finally finish this story! My first finished story. And my first fanfic. XD

Thanks to Beckerz/Poke Poke who also inspired me to keep writing!

Thank you to David Eddings, Miss Margo, Erin Hunter, J.K. Rowling, and Terry Pratchet for inspiring me to write stories.

Biiiig thank you to Suzanne Collins, who actually wrote _The Hunger Games._ Without her, there would be no story here!

Thanks to someone special, who makes my day. I will never list who that person is, but thank you so very much.

Thanks to Katethegreat19, who made the song 'Roses of May'. Best song ever! Just listen to it, and you, too, will be addicted! ;)

Thank you to Dunkin, who really, truly inspired me. You taught me patience, love, and so much more. I miss you, Dunkers!

~Who's based on whom?

Akina Clover was based on Sarah, my friend and classmate.

Rose Cavanagh was based on Beckerz/Poke poke, also my friend and classmate.

Kaleb Snowfield was based on my two big brothers! But, of course, my brothers aren't dead. ;P

Felicity Erikson was based on Moe (Molly), my friend and classmate.

Dunkin was based on Dunkin, my cat. He was black and white with green eyes, and also died of lung cancer on December 5, 2009 at 9:40 a.m.

Hollie Callie was based on Hannah, my friend and classmate.

Kegan Carrow was based on… Sadly, no one. I just had to have an extra character to make things exciting.

Leon Winters was based on… Again, no one. I know virtually no people who would make good male characters, therefore, I had to make one up. *fail*

Captain Keller was based on Captain Keller from _The Miracle Worker by William Gibson_. I hated the character so much that I had to kill him. XD

And, of course, Katriona Snowfield, was, indeed, based off of me. I'm not as heartless, but I did put a little bit of my personality in there. XD

~Author's Notes

Heyo! Looks like you got through my fanfic of _The Hunger Games._ I give all of the credits to Suzanne Collins, the mastermind who thought of the idea and made me obsessed with it. XP I was born on January 20, 1998, and was also the best thing that happened to my parents. Although, I am the best thing that the world has ever seen! XD I am just like any other teenager, I love the computer, and get crabby when someone tries to take me away from it. But the reason for that is my passion for writing. Whenever I think of something new, I immediately have this burning desire to write it! So, if some of my stories are a little rushed, don't be scared. You now know the reason. I stink at the beginning of stories, but once you get into them a little more, they're sure to get you addicted. Soon, I'll have an entire army! Mwahaha!

How do you like the title? 'The Winter Queen', went along a little nicer than 'The Hunger Games-Kat's Story'. You remember Katniss being called 'the girl who was on fire', right? Well, I didn't want 'the frozen girl' or something stupid like that, so I came up with The Winter Queen. All it took was a little editing, and it turned out pretty well for a last-minute touch up! XD

Anyway, in my free time, I write, play with my dog, and volunteer at the humane society. Then I write, and write and write and write and write some more! Sometimes, my parents have to drag me away from the computer just to eat! So yes, in a way, I'm obsessed with writing. X) I live in Illinois, but nowhere near Chicago. I live really close to St. Louis, actually. Anyway, I guess that's all!

-_Fikikitty =^.^=_

P.S. I love writing in Comic Sans MS. Best font ever! XD

I also designed the title page all by myself me! Well, Windows and helped a little, but hey! And so did the Internet and my dear, dear Netbook . So basically, I took the picture of the Mockingjay pin on fire, inverted colors, made a reflection, and stuck it on the front! Also, see that little rectangle on the bottom right? I had to cover up a hint of red that the title page came with. So use your imagination and pretend it's Kat's choker ice cube thingy. Kay?

And I also have a choker just like Kat's. XD I wear it every day! But it doesn't have the ice cube thingy. That was just a nice little detail that needed to be added. I tried putting on an ice cube looking thingy, and at first, it was okay, but then I discovered: it looks really stupid. XP

Ever heard of the song 'Roses of May'? Oh. No? Well, well, well, you are _really_ missing out on something AMAZING! Just trust me. ;) And that song that Kat kept singing? I made it up. XD I feel so proud! I am NOT a poet! Only a writer! Well, I call it Kat's Death Song, since every time she sang it, someone died. :D But I don't really have a name for it… I guess that's all, really. Peace out, my friends!


End file.
